Anticipating Season X
by Ilovedensi1711
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own any of these amazing characters. The first chapter is a lot of the season 9 finale with some blank spots filled in and with some promos pics out, maybe how they will get out of their current situation. 34 days!
1. Chapter 1

Kensi walked back into the mission, her eyes still welting with tears. Sam and Callen were standing by their desks continuing to bicker about Sam's ability to carry out the rescue of Mosley's son. Both men looked up and quickly became quiet upon seeing Kensi's distraught face.

"You ok" Sam asked with a brotherly love tone.

"Perfect" She coldly replied.

The men knew she was unlikely to express her feelings, but could tell she was far from perfect. "Kens," Callen started. "I'm fine," she interrupted his concern.

Just then Nell came down from ops, "wheels up in 40," she said ushering the three to grab their go bags and head out. "Come home safe" Nell whispered.

Sitting on the plane, tears began to well up in her eyes again, as she continued to fight them back, just wishing her partner was there to have her back. "Why did I say the things I did, tonight of all nights" she began thinking. "Why did he think I didn't want to have kids, I only meant what if we couldn't. What if I sustained too much damage from the helicopter crash?" She shook her head attempting to rid herself of the thoughts that were consuming her. "I can't worry now, I have a mission to complete!" Just then the the plane came to a screeching halt. "Looks like Feds," Callen stated. "Hetty" Sam replied. Just then the shaggy haired man exited the town car and ran his hands through his hair. "It's Deeks." Callen said with a tone of relief. Kensi began to feel a knot in her stomach, still fighting back the tears, she's unsure if it's relief or fear she feels more. She had no idea where they even stood right now. "Why is he here?" She thought, even though a wave of security came over her that he'd be there beside her for this mission, just as he had many times before.

The plane ride was unfamiliarly cold. Every now and then they would catch each other looking at the other, then quickly turn away. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. She tried to talk to him when he first got on the plane. "I'm still your partner...at least one last time." Replayed in her head. Were they really over as partners at work and in life when they returned home? If they returned home. She knew this mission was dangerous. She knew he didn't want to be there, yet he was. She sighed quietly and laid her head back for the remainder of the flight, wondering how they would survive this.

"You haven't said much since we got here," she said in a questioning way as they began walking to their hotel room to meet Callen and Sam.

"There's nothing to talk about," Deeks replied.

"No?" Kensi stated, questioning his response.

"Look, I just want to get this kid and get the hell out of here," he replied.

"Then what?" She nervously asked fearing the words he would return.

"Honestly," he began,"I have no idea"

Sam and Callen were waiting by their rooms as they walked up. Once inside, Kensi and Deeks room, they discussed the possibility of Hidoko being killed and the plan to have Kensi lure Derrick out of the property with horse back riding lessons.

"I'll go talk to Turk," Callen said as he headed towards the door,"Sam get bandaged up, it's gonna be a long day!"

Sam rolled his eyes and nodded at Deeks and Kensi. After the two men left the hotel room, a sudden wave of mixed emotions ran through Kensi. She used to be so good at hiding her emotions, but not from him, not anymore. His eyes of blue seas met with her mismatched brown ones. "I think I'll take a shower," her voice said shakily as she fought back the tears. His heart sunk knowing he was causing her this angst. He hated seeing her like this and knowing he caused the pain was killing him inside. He laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "How the hell did we get here?" He pondered. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of a heart wrenching sob through the sounds of running water. The pain in his chest was like nothing he had ever felt, save maybe one time when he saw his whole world lying beneath tons of helicopter rubble. He tried to close his eyes, but his heart was aching. He couldn't take it any longer. He slowly rose out of the lumpy mattress and walked to the bathroom door. His hands nervously ran though his blonde mop, this was always his nervous tell. He stood outside the door and reached his hand toward the knob still hearing the sounds that made his heart hurt more and more with every second. He slowly turned the knob and crept inside. He never knew he could feel so much pain as he did as he saw her sitting in the tub as water caressed her beautiful curves that he loved so much. Her head buried in her hands, trying unsuccessfully to muffle her cries.

"Kens," he whispered softly. She barely moved as to keep herself hidden from him. He slowly undressed and sat behind her. Water flowed over their bodies. He embraced her with his strong muscular arms and whispered, "baby."

After a few seconds, she shifted her body around to face him. He knew his words in the garage had devastated her. Every man she ever let herself love left her, either intentionally or unintentionally. Her dad dying at young age, jack her fiancé abandoning her, and even Granger dying had impacted her and made her who she was. Deeks knew it had taken so long for her to admit her feelings for him, hell the same went for him. They would take one step forward and then two steps back. Was he leaving her now too? He knew his coldness had gotten to her. He had never treated her that way before. After all she was his princess, the one who saved him when he couldn't even save himself. He flashed back to before they went "all in" to the time after he was tortured. He hadn't slept in days, he was ignoring all phone calls, when she showed up at his door with yummy yummy heart attack and pastry baby in tow. At that moment, he felt peace. He was able to sleep because of her warm next to him. It then became clear to him that she was truly everything for him, even if it took them another year to make it official. To see her this way was something he couldn't bear any longer. He moved his hands to cup her face. He slowly began kissing her as the water continued to fall over their tense bodies. Her sobs began to weaken and her short rapid breathes from crying had started to slow from the comfort of him next to her. He slowly and more passionately than ever, made love to her on the floor of the tub. "Til the end of time and back" he whispered to her. A wave of relief came over her, but she knew they had so much to discuss when they returned home. She slowly felt her strength return and was now a little more prepared for the mission ahead.

"Kens, there's one seat left, get on the plane!" He commanded.

"We stay together!" She retorted, not about to leave the man she loved alone without her watching his back.

"Baby," he said trying to convince her as she stormed back to the SUV.

"That was stupid, that was your chance home," he said trying not to show too much anger knowing she would have never abandoned their team or him.

They retrieved Callen and Sam and hurried to the next helicopter point.

"Kens! Get us out of here!" They shouted seeing the roadblock waiting for them.

"Rocket launcher!"

Suddenly the front of the SUV lit in flames as they were struck by the rocket. The SUV flipped and flopped from side to side jostling the crew around like rag dolls. When it landed on its side, the four lay motionless as flames engulfed around them.

The heat of the sun beat on her face. Kensi smiled as she saw her future standing at the end of the aisle in a cornflower blue tuxedo. Her favorite color made his eyes look even more like the ocean in the background. She felt her self strolling down the sand towards him. "BOOM!" An explosion blinded her "DEEKS!" She thought she was screaming but her breath was so short it squeaked out. Realizing it was a dream, She awoke to the reality surrounding them and saw the flames and sparks shooting around them. Wiping the blood from her face it cleared her vision to see her lover lifeless next to her. "DEEKS!" This time it came out louder.

"Kensi," Sam's normally deep voice was less masculine as the sound of pain winched through his words.

"Sam, Deeks isn't waking! How's Callen?" She tried to stay calm as her voice cracked.

"Not sure, but we gotta move...NOW!" He commanded.

"I'm not leaving him Sam!"

"You two," He muffled. "G. G..." he voice concerned Kensi. "Kensi listen to me!" He commanded again, the masculine tone coming back. " I need you to see if you can get out so you can help me get Deeks and G out."

Kensi obliged. "I'll be right back, baby," she squeezed his limp hand lightly and unbuckled his belt so it would be easier to free him from the other side.

As Kensi freed herself from the flames of death that surrounded them, Sam looked down to see his wound oozing rivers of red. He quickly ripped part of his shirt and applied the homemade tournequet. He freed himself and started trying to untangle Callen from his seat belt.

"SAM! HURRY!" Kensi panicked voice shouted. Flames surrounded Deeks more and more, She helped his head slide through the broken window. Glass and flames surrounded her, but she kept focused. "Sam please," she pleaded.

"Move, Move" he scooted her aside. He had already freed himself and Callen from the wreckage moments ago.

"Please Sam," she began to tear up.

"I got him," Sam reassured a frightened Kensi.

As they all stationed a good distance away, the flames shot up higher.

Callen slowly regained consciousness and yelps in pain. "G? U ok?" Sam asked.

"Like I've been blown up Big guy!" Callen retorted. Sam smirked, "you gotta plan?"

"Baby," Kensi couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her blood stricken face. " I promise, I will have a million little mutant ninja assassins, if u just don't leave me."

Suddenly, A loud roar of trucks was tunneling towards them. "Do you have that plan yet?" Sam asked Callen.

"Yeah, apparently I earned more than horses by taking that punch," Callen stated as they saw Arlo Turk heading towards them. He then realized he was with Williams' soldiers, and the General.

Turk began shaking his head, "I told you, you should have got out of dodge while you had the chance."

The soldiers pushed down the three agents. They were beat and battered, but Kensi didn't care. All she could think about was Deeks. The soldiers had guns pointed at them, Kensi couldn't even process what was going on. She immediately jumped up and ran towards Deeks. The general and another of one of his men were loading him onto a stretcher.

"Baby, baby, it's Kens, I'm gonna figure out how to get you out of here and keep my promise to you about starting a family." She could only imagine this was how he felt seeing her trapped under the helicopter. She was awake at first and could talk to him, but then everything went black on her. She realized what a toll that had taken on him and why he had been so adamant about lately about leaving NCIS. All she could think is how selfish she was not considering everything he had been through watching her almost die time and time again.

"Please," Kensi began pleading pointing at her beloved, "he's needs to get to the hospital fast!"

Turk turned around to go after Kensi. "You're not gonna stop her," Callen hollered.

"She's putting herself in more danger!" He stated with frustration.

"It's not gonna matter, trust me," Callen explained. "She won't leave his side until it's absolutely necessary, unless you shoot her. I can't believe you turned on us."

The generals men look at Turk. Turk shakes his head, "Let her be for now, she can't go anywhere." He then turns back to Callen, "I told you to get out of here, the old lady doesnt realize what this place is like!" he tried to give Callen a hint in his reference to Hetty, to let him know he was actually there to help them. He had built connections with Williams' men and could save them from meeting their immediate demise.

"I demand answers," Williams walked over, "where is my son!"

"Well G, you got a plan B?"

Callen glanced at Sam, not knowing what plan B could be this time.

Kensi turned around, "Williams!" The general grabs her and she begins to fight.

"You should have killed me at my complex, instead of just incapacitate me for a bit. Now who are you?" Williams shouted.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know as long as you get him to a hospital, but if he dies, the deal is off!" She retorted.

"Kensi!" Callen yells from the ground.

"I can't trade his life for her! Deeks was right the whole time! I was too stubborn to listen!" Feeling like she chose the job over him, her heart sunk. She didn't deserve this man, and felt the least she could do was give up Mosely for a chance at his survival.

"Her!" Williams began to realize what was transpiring. Being a businessman, Williams knew the only way to find Mosley and attempt to get his son back, was to use Kensi's grief as a bargaining tool. He knew if Shay had enough time, she could use all her connections and be in the wind for an undetermined amount of time. "Take them to the hospital, but do not let her out of your sight!" He grabbed Kensi's arm, I will kill you both if you do not hold up your end of this deal.


	2. Chapter 2

The general and his right hand man loaded the stretcher carrying Deeks onto a truck. "Let her in," Williams instructed.

Kensi climbed in the back next to Deeks. "Hang on, baby. I love you so much, I'm so sorry."

"Take care of them," Williams pointed down to Sam and Callen. "I'm heading after that woman to make sure she keeps her promise. Inform me when the job is done!"

With that, Williams and his closest men took off. Turk began to speak in Spanish to the remaining soldiers. He eyed Callen and Sam, hoping they'd pick up his cues to take down the remaining six men. He knew the men were gravely injured, but it was the only way to have a shot at rescuing Deeks and Kensi.

Turk needed to get his dirt bike off his truck to make sure it was a good getaway tool. They would have to kill all six men, to give them self some time before Williams realized something was wrong when he didn't receive notification that the job was complete. He commanded three of the men to assist him, which left Callen and Sam three to deal with on their own.

Back at the Mission, "What the hell," Nell was pacing back in forth in OPS. Hetty had already exited the room and headed to her office. She pulled out the number for her old friend Admiral Hollace Kilbride. Her strong gut told her that her team was indeed in dire straights, but still alive to fight.

"I need your assistance immediately," her normally monotone voiced cracked.

"On my way," the voice responded without a second thought.

The truck carrying Deeks and Kensi arrived at the hospital back entrance. We need to get him into surgery immediately!" The doctor called out. It was a small hospital in the middle of Mexico, but it looked as if it was highly funded, most likely by Williams to care for anyone on his force including his son if necessary. Kensi paced back and forth. Feelings of worry, anger, sadness and panic all begin to over take her. She was at her breaking point. "Why didn't I just listen. Look at him, look what I caused." Kensi continued to beat herself up over and over.

Williams entered the facility, "I need answers, time is sensitive," he demanded.

"I said if he died the deal was off. We wait until I know he is out of danger."

Williams knowing he had little choice if he wanted to find Shay and Derrick, glared but conformed. He watched the woman as she paced back and forth, trying to stay strong. She had to concoct a plan to get them to safety once she devolved the news about Mosley's whereabouts. There would be no reason not to kill them once he had the information he desired. Her thoughts drifted for a moment to Callen and Sam, she had no idea what she left them to deal with. "Be safe guys" she mumbled to herself.

"On three, one, two, three," Sam mouthed to Callen. The men used their powerful legs to take down the three remaining men at one time. Turk meanwhile was able to blindsight the three with him while they were holding the bike and examining the commotion. He quickly fired three shots off killing them immediately. He took the gun and took out more more by Sam and Callen as they respectively finished off the other two. They secured their weapons and moved towards Turk and his bike.

"I only have one, you'll have to make due. I'll phone Williams and indicate you were finished off. That will bide you a little time."

"Thank you," Callen said shaking Arlo's hand. "You can punch me anytime."

Arlo Turk grinned, " That's an offer I will not refuse."

"I'll head to the hospital to help your other two teammates out, once she gives up the information Williams wants, they are both as good as dead."

"Kensi's smart," Callen started, " but her emotions are clouding her judgement right now, so I think that will be the best plan. Do you have a way to get in touch with Hetty?"

"I'll do my best, now get moving."

Sam and Callen hoped on the dirt bike, " You got back G."

"Why do you always get to drive!"

Sam glared at him, "Let's Move!"

Kensi "still nothing?" She felt the tears forming as she went to ask a charge nurse.

"We will let you know as soon as he is out of surgery."

"I love my son," Williams face is stone cold. "I would never hurt him."

"You took him from his mother!" Kensi shouts not caring about anything but Deeks. "You're a criminal who has kept him locked in a compound while you carry on your illegal business dealings."

"I provide him with everything he needs," Williams continued.

"Except his mother! He needs her!" Kensi rolled her eyes and plopped exhaustedly in the seat next to Williams.

"I'm going to have one of the doctors examine you while you are waiting," he motioned to a nurse.

"Why do you care, your going to kill us after I tell you what you the information you need."

"I did love Shay," he began. "I'll be here after you are checked out."

Kensi walked away with the nurse knowing he would be.

"Plan yet?" Sam asked Callen.

"Head to the hospital. We know that's where everyone is, so I guess we start there."


	3. Chapter 3

The helicopter landed. "Henrietta, what are u doing here?" Shay Mosley questioned.

"You are going to use all your resources available to bring MY TEAM home!" She instructed.

"What are you talking about? Deeks and Kensi we're headed to retrieve Callen and Sam and head to the second pick up site."

"Where they were ambushed and possibly blown to smithereens by a rocket launcher from your ex beau's goons!" The woman was clearly upset. "Now march to it!" Hetty then took the young boy's hand, "come my dear, I'll make you some tea, while your mother cleans up the mess she made. I also have a friend you can meet who loves video games." She walked off with Derrick, leaving Mosley to get to work.

They entered OPS. "Eric, our friend here, Derrick, would like to see your video games on the big monitors."

"Hetty?" Eric question as his eyes lit up. He had been chastised several times for playing on the big screen.

"Sometimes there are exceptions," she winked at Eric and left to help Shay.

—-

Kensi walked out of the exam room back to the waiting area were Williams was. She ditched her overshirt and was wearing a white tank and jeans.

"There is still no word on your partner, however your other friends have met an unfortunate demise for their unwillingness to cooperate."

Kensi's eyes hit the ground knowing she abandoned her team to save Deeks. She was hoping he was lying as most criminals tend to do in the face of adversity. The only other time she could remember putting her team in so much danger, was again for the man she couldn't admit back then that she was falling in love with. She ran into a heavily armed building to get him out. She immediately apologized to her senior teammates that day, and was hoping she'd again have the chance to apologize to them for leaving today. Standing there in the hospital, at that moment she realized she would give up everything for him.

"I'll make a deal with you," William's began. "I will leave you and your partner be, if you tell me everything you know about where Shay would have taken Derrick. What agency is she working for now?"

"You will leave and call your men off Deeks and I?" Kensi was good at playing criminals. She knew Shay would be surrounded by protection and there was no way Williams would be able to encroach the Mission.

"You have my word, I just want my son back."

"I really believe you two should come to a compromise about him. You know this isn't good for him right. If you truly love him, then that should be your main concern, instead of trying to punish his mother. He deserves both his parents." Kensi began to feel tears but she refused to show this man her weakness. She fought them back with all her strength and continued," I was only a little older than him when I lost both mine."

"I'm sorry," the man said actually showing emotion. "Do we have a deal?"

"CIA," Kensi lied. She wasn't about to put her whole team back home in jeopardy. The CIA has caused them much grief over the past few years, she didn't mind throwing them under the bus. "She hired us as private contractors to retrieve Derrick and bring him to her at a check point. They flew by helicopter back to the states. What she did after that, I don't know, but your son is with his mother. No one wants money from you or to harm him in anyway. Just a mother who wanted her son back."

"Where was your last contact with her," he queried, studying the woman's facial expressions for a read.

Kensi being an excellent agent, played the roll to a tee. "Everything was done through burn phones and secured email. Our payment was wired to a private account and she met us at the designated check point here in Mexico. That was the last we saw of her."

Williams read her up and down believing her story. "Thank you," he whispered honoring their deal. He called off his men and retreated to find Shay Mosley and his son.

Turk pulled up in his truck and watched Williams leave. Kensi walked outside about that time to get some air.

"What the hell do you want, you double crossed us!" Kensi had no idea he helped Sam and Callen escape.

"If you would control your emotions for 10 seconds before you get us all killed, you would have known I saved their butts," he pointed to Sam and Callen cruising up on the dirt bike.

"Oh thank God!" The relief over came Kensi.

"Kens, where's Williams?" Callen came running up to her hugging her.

"Deeks?" Sam questioned.

"Still in surgery. Williams is on a manhunt for Mosley."

"What did you tell him?" Callen questioned.

"A lot of false information, with bits of truth embedded. He believed me when I said I had no idea where Mosley was now."

"Did you tell him we were NCIS."

She gave Callen a look, "haven't you known me long enough? I would never put us in Jeopardy by revealing that."

"Sorry Kens, sometimes you lose focus when it comes to Deeks, even when you try not to."

"I know it's hard when someone you love is in danger," Sam put his hand on her shoulder.

"CIA, figured they have been messing with us, so it was the lesser of all evils, I told him that's who Mosley was with."

"Well played," Sam chuckled.

"He thinks you guys are dead."

"My doing," Turk chimes in. "We aren't going to have much time before they realize you're not."

"I'm safe for now, and I'm not leaving without Deeks." Her eyes dropped. Sadness overtook her.

The look on her face was one the men had never seen from her, although they recognized the look as the same one he had when she was injured two years ago.

"I don't know how he did it" she began to cry. Callen and Sam rarely, if ever, saw her brown eyes flow tears. She was always very guarded with her emotions in front of them. Deeks was the only one who had ever seen that side of her, when they made love the first time and she was so unsure about it, in Afghanistan when he told her they were going home and the questions that came about from that mission when they were under fire from the white ghost fall out, or when she was too busy in self pity and trying to shut him out, while she was stuck in that stupid chair, but at this moment she couldn't hide her fear. She was once again smacked in the face with reality of how he must have felt when she was in a coma for three weeks, or watching her struggle with her then new reality, or when psycho Ferris or Sullivan or whoever he truly was had a saw blade held to her neck and without a thought he double tapped him to the head to save her.

"This job," she began, "could easily take either one of us away from the other. " She fell into the arms of Callen and Sam. They attempted to console her unsuccessfully. "We fought" she sobbed out. This fact wasn't unnoticed on the plane down to Mexico. The senior partners could tell from the get go there was tension between them. Knowing she wouldn't share much, Sam quietly whispered, "he loves you Kens, the way I loved Michelle. He'd never leave you!"

Her face became like stone. "Not if he dies, Sam" she knew those words would sting him but she had lost all hope of being able to make things better at that point. At least she had their last moment together, but it didn't make it any easier. There was so much still left unsaid.

Sam held Kensi's arms and made her look him in the eyes, "but, he's not dead! And if you learned anything from Michelle and I, I hope it's that you never stop fighting for love!"

Kensi shook her head, "I'm sorry, Sam" the muscular man hugged her tight.

"We're gonna get us all home and then you two can take time to figure out what comes next. There's more to life than this job and there are more jobs within NCIS that aren't so dangerous. You have to talk, together. Promise me that Kensi, when you get home you won't walk away, you will fight for what I lost."

"I will Sam,"

Turk walked over, "We've got work to do, if we're gonna get you all out of here." He then turned to Kensi and handed her two guns. "Stay vigilant. Promises are easy to break."

Sams mind never stopped going as they headed out of the hospital, "Kensi can't go through what I did! He didn't even agree with this mission." His words came out with anger.

"But he came anyway, he came for us...he came for her. He's a good partner." Callen frowned, "if anyone deserves a happy ending, it's the two of them."

Sam's focus shifts, "we have no choice but to get Williams before he finds Mosley and her son. No one is gonna be free or safe unless that happens. If we don't, we did all this for nothing."

Callen agreed, "We're gonna need her in overwatch. It's not gonna be easy to get her away from him."

"I'll talk to her,"Sam said knowing he knew where her heart was.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hollace, thank you for getting here so quickly, Hetty greeted her old friend. "There's no time to waste, I need you to contact whoever you can in Mexico, to get my team home safety."

"I'm on it, Henrietta," she led him to her desk and handed him her computer.

"I'll leave you to it," she paused briefly, "and thank you."

With that she marched up to Mosley's office, "Anything?"

"He's going to find me and try to take my son again." She looked Hetty straight in the eyes.

"As you are trying to take mine. Now get busy! You knew he wouldn't stand by quietly, what on earth did you expect to happen. You ambushed him using my team. You're giving him no choice."

"What would you have had me do, Henrietta. Let him disappear with him again?"

"NO!" Hetty was losing her temper. "Allow me to run the mission as I asked, but no your too proud for that. Now we all have to deal with your actions. When I make decisions, I take the fall for my team. I become the pawn, but you...you!" She threw her hands in the air and walked out. "Always have to be the Queen!" She muttered as she left the office overlooking where her team should be.

"This is not chess, Henrietta," Mosley sighed.

—

"So we have the coordinates of the compound," Eric muttered. "We know were they last were."

"Let's pull up hospitals near the area. Look on Kaleidoscope for the heaviest guarded ones. If Williams' men got to them, he'd take them to a hospital he was familiar with if he didn't let them die," her face went pale.

"We're not thinking that way Nell. He'll want Derrick back and they are the only ones who know where he is. Let's hope he uses that."

A beeping sound startled them out of their thoughts, the computer sent a message, "It's forensics back on the bone fragments."

The pair looked at each other worried to discover the truth about Hidokko.

—

"Henrietta, I've secured intel that one of your team members is in surgery at the hospital 20 mins from the compound. No word on his condition yet. I have sent protection detail to infiltrate the Cartel that protects the hospital for Williams, until we can get more troops in to safely bring him home."

"And the others?"

"No one else was admitted, however, a women has been with the man the entire time."

"Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye. Wait here," she walked to one of her cabinets and looked through a pile of SAT phones. "Let me attempt to reach Mr. Turk."

"Arlo?" Hollace questioned. "He's been off the grid for years. How on Earth were you able to convince him?"

Hetty looked slyly at her colleague.

"Never mind, I don't want to know."

She began dialing the programmed number.

"Get that, I'm certain it's for you anyway." Turk growled.

"Callen," G picked up.

"Oh thank heavens! How is Sam?"

"He's with me. We're beat up but ok, Deeks," he began.

"I know. And Ms. Blye, how is she mentally holding up."

"Not good, Hetty. We need her, Sam thinks he'll be able to convince her to come help us get intel on Williams, so we can use that as leverage to get the hell out of here."

"I see. Admiral Kilbride has sent protection detail for Mr. Deeks. Get Kensi on board, so we can get you home. Let me talk to Mr. Turk."

"She wants you," Callen said handing the phone to Arlo.

"Thank you," her words hit him at how much this team meant to her. " There should be some older coms in your tool kit. They should do to help OPS navigate you. We will have more men In the area as soon as possible to get my team home. You are welcome to join them, or I will honor our deal, but we could use a hand from you every now and then here in LA.

"Your welcome," and with that he disconnected.

—

"Martin Deeks' family," Kensi's heart skipped a beat. She slowly rose from her chair. Even though they were in Mexico, the staff was mostly funded by Williams' illegal dealings, So English was the primary language spoken by the hospital staff.

"I'm his wife," she said not wanting to fight with legalities and what she may or may not be to him right now. All she wanted was information on his injuries and prognosis.

"He sustained quite a bit of internal bleeding. Several burns were treated and graphed. It was touch and go for a while, but we were able to repair 100 percent of the damage. We relieved all the swelling on his brain from the impact. It will take a good three months for him to heal completely. He will need to be reevaluated back in the States upon your return. It is possible he will have some memory loss when he awakes, but it should all come back within that time frame."

She breathed a sigh of relief, "May I see him?"

"Right this way," the doctor led her to where Deeks was recovering.

Her chest began to get tight. Her stomach turned at the sight of his pale skin. The sounds of the monitors brought back frightful memories of when she felt trapped in her own body. Half of her body couldn't move, while the other couldn't feel, the memories were vivid. She gained her composure and walked to his bedside. Kensi's heart sunk to her stomach. She wanted so badly to hold him and tell him how much she loved him and that she will leave NCIS tomorrow, but she knew that would be a lie. She felt even more confused seeing him lie there resting, but he looked far from peaceful. She felt like she would be incomplete with out her job, but she knew she would be incomplete without him. She took a seat beside him on the bed and intertwined her hand with his. She waited patiently for him to regain consciousness.

She remembered when she made him promise her not to get killed and he responded to her with "lucky for you I have an adversion to death" she smirked, his jokes during the worst times always made her smile. She needed to hear one right now. They had conquered so much, but she was unsure they could conquer this. His hand slowly began to squeeze hers,

"Deeks?" She whispered, "Baby, I'm here."

His eyes began to flutter, "hey," he muttered groggily.

She gave him a few minutes to fully regain his wits. She desperately tried to hold back her tears, but soon they began flowing tears of joy, fear and sadness mixed in one.

"Did you come in here to give me my sponge bath," he tried to break the ice.

"I thought you wanted Nurse Debby for that," she tried to keep the mood going.

"I kinda already have a ladybird for that," he said voice shaking," at least, i hope I still do."

"So, you remember the fight? The doctor said you might not remember a lot right away."

"I do, I also remember the make up in the hotel," he struggled to wink one eye.

The tears started flowing again, "Deeks, what if I can't ever give you what you want, what you need."

"You're all I truly need Fern. But... I do vaguely remember hearing you promising me a million little mutant ninja assassins.

She chuckled softly, " but what if I can't? What if my body sustained too much damage from the helicopter crash? I don't want to disappoint you."

"You will never disappoint me, but I did you." He said. " I never want to hurt you again they way that I did that night. I love you so much and the look I saw in your eyes broke me, Kens."

"The look I saw from you broke me too," She looked down at the floor, "do you still want to Marry me?"

"More then anything! I want to stay your partner too, if you'll let me? I know you love this job,"

"But, I don't love it more than I love you!" She interrupted. "It hit me like a ton of bricks today, everything you went through. Feeling helpless when I was trapped inside my own body. You were only out for about 8hrs, me 3 weeks. How," he placed his finger to her lips.

"Let's figure out how to get home and we will talk, figure everything out like we always do." He drifted back to sleep.

A small wave of relief came over her, but he was right they had a lot to discuss when they got back home. She sat back in the chair next to his bed, as he had done for many months next to hers, and laid her head back and closed her eyes.

A gentle knock on the door startled her. She rubbed her eyes and got up. "Sam? Where is Callen and Turk?"

Keeping lookout for now, we have to go back to the compound to get information to take Williams out. He headed to the airport an hour ago."

"And you need me on sniper duty?" She gathered from his tone.

"It's the only way to get us all home safely with Deeks. We have to have leverage to get Deeks out of here, especially if Williams realizes you lied."

"I can't leave him Sam."

"I promise we will make sure he is safe. We have communications back up with OPS, Hetty has amazing contacts and someone will be here within 10 mins for protection. We get what we need from the compound and hopefully by then she will have a naval medical team here to transport Deeks and you. G and I can go on a helicopter afterwards."

Kensi sighed.

"We need you Kens, you and Deeks, this team needs you both. I know you two have a lot to discuss. I'm here for you; I know what the challenges are, that goes for Deeks too. If either of you want my help to get through this, you just have to say the word."

Kensi sighed again, "Swear to me he'll be protected."

"On Michelle's grave."

Those words hurt Kensi and much as she knew they hurt coming from Sam's mouth. She knew he wouldn't want either of them to go through what he did. She nodded.

"How is he," Callen and Turk walked up.

"He's been better," Kensi tried to smile.

"You ready," Callen asked.

Kensi looked back at Deeks lying in the bed, looking a bit more at peace. She looked back at the men and saw a armed man take post at the door.

"Let's get this over, so we can get home."


	5. Chapter 5

Callen, Sam, Kensi and Turk arrived at the seemingly deserted compound.

"Don't be fooled, he would never leave this place fully unattended."

Kensi set up her scope and one of Turks rifles from an overlook. "This should be a good vantage point to cover you guys."

"We need to get in, get Beale access to any computers on site and grab anything else that could be useful as a bargaining chip," Sam commanded.

"Let's not forget, we have the biggest bargaining chip back in LA if we get caught." Callen reminded.

"Don't get caught," Kensi said. "Lock and Load,"

The three armed men headed towards the compound. Two men were guarding out front. "Kens, we got these guys, don't alert them yet with fire," Callen settled Kensi's nerves with that statement. She didn't want to sound the warning bells for Williams' men until it was necessary.

Callen and Sam took one man each down with sleep holds, confiscated their weapons and moved towards the interior. Stealthily, the men moved in.

"We have to draw them out, take position." Sam hushed them as they got settled.

Turk pulled out a flash bang and threw it towards the doors of the house. With the sound of the banging, eight armed men came out. Kensi shot one from the overlook. Callen popped up from behind an old truck and took out two men. Kensi got off another round getting the fourth.

"Four more, Turk your 5 o'clock," Sam shouted as he took down his first. Arlo got his and another back behind the first. "This last one's being a pain in the ass Kensi," Sam continued.

"I got him," she lined up, "get down now Sam." She took out the final man.

"Get Kensi back to Deeks at the hospital," Callen directed Turk. "Sam and I can get this old truck running and meet you there after we get what we need.

"Thank you," Kensi responded.

"Wait there, I'm coming to you." Turk informed Kensi.

"Let's go," Callen said tapping Sam to follow.

—

Nell pulled the sheet of paper coming out and looked down with a gasp. Eric knew immediately. "It's her?"

Nell just nodded and began to cry. Eric pulled her in his arms as he felt the sadness over take him as well.

"We really didn't even get to know her that well," Nell reminisced.

"I know. We didn't give her a fair chance until it was too late. She saved me with the whole bank debacle."

Nell sighed. There had been so many bad things overshadowing them of late.

"I just need something good, Beale. I don't know how much more bad I can take. What if Deeks doesn't make it through. That would kill Kensi."

"There gonna be on their way home soon. Hetty said the Naval Doctors will be landing in 15mins."

"They had a fight before they left for Mexico," Nell informed Beale. "It looked bad. I've never seen Kensi so upset. Mosley ordered me to watch the security cameras and tell her when Deeks was off the property. I was just following orders."

"It's ok, Nell."

"It wasn't my business, Eric."

"They'll be ok, their Densi." The statement made Nell giggle. She nodded and went back to work.

"Oh God!" Nell exclaimed. She glanced towards Eric, "Williams just landed at LAX."

—

Admiral Hollace Kilbride caught up with Hetty, who was walking back into her office. "I've got the Naval Doctors arriving at the Hospital in about 10 mins. They are fully armed and prepared to move Mr. Deeks home. Everything they need is onboard. The helicopter is not far behind headed to the checkpoint for the other men."

"Very good, I really can't thank you enough."

"Well, I needed some sunny LA weather, it's been quite rainy in DC the past few weeks."

Henrietta laughed at his response. "Have you thought about heading there with me ever? We really could use you."

"My place is not there, I've told you that. On the other hand, we could use you here. I feel we are going to be like a tea bag," She huffed, "in lots of hot water for the Executive Assistant Director's escapades."

Hollace chuckled. "Anytime you need me," he began.

"I know. Thank you. Let's go upstairs and see how soon my team will be home." They headed to OPS to be briefed on the arrival time of the team.

—

Turk pulled up to Kensi in his truck. "Let's go." Kensi packed up and jumped in the pickup.

"Thank you for your help. You risked your life to help us and probably saved Deeks' life."

" I owed Hetty, and now she has something for me. It's not a big deal."

"But it is. He didn't even want to come on this mission." The past few days had really gotten to her. "I almost lost everything," her words got softer. The gruff man could feel her pain.

"Could have, you didn't. Make it right," he looked down.

"It's none of my business," Kensi rattled sensing the demons Turk was hiding. "But if you want to talk?"

"You're right it's none of your business," he snapped.

Kensi became silent and began staring out the window to prevent things from becoming more uncomfortable.

"The cartel killed my wife while we were here on our honeymoon. I was on leave from the Navy for our wedding. I couldn't leave the obligation to protect others behind in order to save her."

"I'm" she knew sorry wasn't the consoling words he needed, but it was all she could muster out, "so very sorry."

"Hetty did a lot for me at that time. I was in a dark place. I owe her my life."

"Why didn't you come back? Why stay here with all the violence."

"I couldn't bring myself to go back. It hurt too much. I chose my career over saving my wife, I knew at that moment I was done."

"I actually completely understand," Kensi squeaked out feeling the man beside her relive his pain. "Deeks didn't want to come. He came because I was here." She looked out the window again. "We had a big fight before we left. I don't really even know where we stand right now. He told me he didn't think we should be getting married. I've never seen so much agony in his eyes." She took a deep breath, " he almost died, I can't imagine what you went through."

"We only one find one true love, Kensi. Don't waste it or take it for granted."

She knew exactly what he meant. Sure she loved Jack, but not the way she loved Deeks. It was different. It was real. When Jack left her, a piece of her broke inside, but she also felt relief. She had never admitted that to herself before, mostly because she didn't want to take away what they had. That night in the garage, she felt shattered. The ache was stronger than anything she had ever endured in her lifetime. Her father's death devastated her and changed her, but that feeling, that night was like slamming into a brick wall. She hoped his words in the hospital bed were what he really felt and not from the sedation. She didn't think she could piece all the remnants of herself back together without him.

"If you ever want to come back, there is a lot of people there that could make you feel hole again," Kensi hesitantly told Turk, trying to give him a little comfort.

"Maybe, I have a feeling your team and you get yourself into distress often."

"You have no idea," Kensi guffawed.

—

Sam and Callen slid into the house at the compound. There was one computer not taken with.

"Let's hope this has something on it," Callen glimpsed over at Sam. "Eric, it's up," he voiced over Coms.

"Here's a few paper files, receipts, etc." Sam grabbed a bag and loaded it with items that looked significant."

Two mighty Dobermans peered from the corner.

"G"

"RUN"

They bolted out of the house and leapt in the truck. Callen hot wired it as the dogs chopped at the bit to make them their dinner.

"Turk, you got Kensi to the hospital?"

"Pulling up now, where are you?"

"Heading to the check point. Are you coming?" Callen inquired.

"Not this time. Get out of here. Tell Hetty, I'll be in touch."


	6. Chapter 6

"Take care, Turk. If you're ever in LA..." Kensi nodded and ran out of the truck.

"I'll keep that in mind," he uttered and hauled off.

The Naval Doctors had arrived and were preparing Deeks for transport.

Deeks wailed, "Man, I feel like I've been blown up."

Kensi rolled her eyes, "Hi baby, I see you still have your humor."

"I knew you thought I was funny," he moaned.

"We have to move!" the Doctor shouted. "Are you Ms Blye."

"Yes?"

"Alright, lets go! My orders were to leave as soon as you arrived."

They boarded an ambulance to take them to the airport.

"We're going home, baby. We're going home" she repeated the words he spoke to her before they left Afghanistan. She remembered the feel of his arms surrounding her. The wave of comfort he brought her when we he was near was all she ever needed. "I'm so sorry for bringing you here. This is all my fault." The events had walloped her. Her emotions were like a rollercoaster climbing higher and then rushing down faster then she could handle.

"Kens," he weakly muttered out.

"Shh, baby it's not the time."

"Kens," he said again more firmly.

"I chose to come. It's not like when I got you sent to Afghanistan because I was falling in love with you. I chose to come because I love you."

"What?" Her big brown eyes looked at his ocean blue ones.

"I didn't get sent to Afghanistan because of you," she wondered where he ever got that idea. She could see in his eyes that he had carried this guilt with him for the last several years. "Hetty knew I'd never kill Jack. That's why she sent me."

"I know, but also because I couldn't admit my feelings. I know there was more to it. I asked her. All that you went through was because of me."

"Deeks, I think your delirious right now. Hetty would have never said that."

"Not in so many words, but when I asked her if there was more to it, she played her Jedi tricks and said I don't know, is there? I knew then."

Kensi decided not to argue with him anymore. He sounded exhausted and needed to rest. She never realized part of his agony was caused by her assignment. He felt to blame for her torture. When she returned he was there for her every step of her healing process. He would come over and watch movies with her so she could fall asleep. Most of the time he'd end up cuddling next to her for the night. She felt as home with him by her side and she knew he felt the same even if they wouldn't admit it. "It's Ok, baby," she kissed his forehead. "We will figure it out."

Kensi put her head back. "I'm the worst fiancé ever." She could read him better than anyone. He could fool anyone, except her, yet she never knew he harbored such remorse for that horrific ordeal she endured. He took care of her all those months. He calmed her nightmares even when he had his own. He was always there for her and now she needed to be there for him. "I'm ready she whispered, whenever you are, I'm ready to start our family."

—

Nell and Eric ran to find Mosley and Hetty.

"He landed at LAX," the pair echoed each other.

"Also," Nell's face turned ghostly white, "I'm sorry EAD Mosley."

Eric knew the words were hard for Nell. She couldn't bear any more loss. "Forensics confirmed it was Harley," he put his head down.

"Oh dear," Hetty's heart sunk.

"I'm sorry" Mosley began to tear up. "I just wanted my son back."

She sighed through her sadness , "OK Hetty, your rules this time." She knew she was outplayed and already in deep trouble for all the laws she broke. She was heartbroken that she caused Harley's death and was certain she was close to losing her son again.

"It's about time Shay. Mr. Beale, what have you pulled off the computers?"

"Not much, except one small file labeled Derrick."

"My son? What's on it?"

Eric got quiet for a minute, "Well," he started slowly, " there were multiple picture of you and Derrick and some included him."

Mosley's face turned cold.

"It's not the pictures that got me curious. It was what was embedded in them."

Nell finished Beales briefing, "It seem Williams encrypted all his arm dealing transactions into the pictures. When we removed the color, we found all the evidence we need to convict him of illegal dealings."

"The only problem being," Hetty began, "is these findings may be inadmissible in court."

"He doesn't have to know that to make a deal though," Mosley was hopeful.

"This is true. Nell get In touch with ATF and tell them Ms. Lange requests the assistance of Anna immediately. Her hearings should be settled by now and she is still on active duty."

"On it," Nell headed up to OPS to follow her orders.

"So what's the next move, Henrietta?"

"Contact Williams, of course. Time to make some big moves, Shay."

—

"Ready partner?" Callen asked Sam as they reached the checkpoint.

"Let's get out of this hellhole!" Sam responded.

Callen laughed, "You didn't drink the water did you!"

"Let's go G!" He smirked.

They settled in as the helicopter took off. "We're not dying in Mexico today!"


	7. Chapter 7

The plane carrying Kensi and Deeks landed smoothly. There was an ambulance waiting to transport them to the VA hospital where Kensi recovered. The knots in her stomach grew knowing she would have to step back in the building that haunted her memories. When they returned for a case earlier in the year, it was difficult enough for her, but now she would inherit the view Deeks had for months. One of the darkest times of her life, was spent viewing the same chilling four walls. Feeling helpless, she felt herself begin to return into the black hole of depression. So much was in chaos right now. She was unsure that she could muster up the strength to conquer the new set of Demons she would face. She glanced over at Deeks, as he was slipping in and out of consciousness, and placed her hand on his. "Nothing's gonna tear us apart," She sighed deeply, praying that was true.

—

Sam and Callen landed shortly after and headed straight for the Mission. They walked into the bullpen thankful to lay sights on their desks once more. Eric ran down the stairs to summon them up to OPS for briefing on the plan to take down Williams.

"O M G! I've missed you!" he hopped off the last step.

"If you hug me right now, it'll be the last thing you do," Sam eyed the young tech geek.

"It's good to have you back!" Eric smiled happy to have his team home.

"Gentlemen," Hetty grinned from ear to ear. "I was afraid you had met your demise."

"It's good to see you too," Callen retorted.

"Mosley went to get Derrick, we need him to call his father so we can settle this once and for all. What she did was inconceivable and almost cost the four of you your lives, as it did our dear Harley."

Sam face went pale, Hidoko and himself had recently began to bond more. Upon seeing the bone fragments in Mexico, he anticipated her fate immediately, but was hoping he was mistaken.

"We are all deeply saddened by the news Agent Hannah, but we must move forward. We are going to have an enormous task in front of us to clean this mess up."

Mosley walked in with Derrick. "Are you ready to call your father?" She asked her boy.

"Yes," he replied with a fearful tone not knowing how much trouble he would be in for leaving the compound without permission.

"After you let him know you are ok, hand me the phone so I may speak with him. I will make sure he knows who is to blame," the mother reassured her son. "You May go with Mr. Beale and finish playing your video games, while I speak to your dad.

The timid boy began to relax, he smiled sheepishly at Eric.

"Fist bump little dude," Eric laughed extending his fist, "They never let me play!"

Derrick pushed the button on his phone programmed to his father, "Dad, I'm ok. I'm with mom."

—

The familiar walls of the hospital felt like they were closing in. Kensi began feeling claustrophobic as she entered the hallways. Floods of memories began to drown her like being held under water. Flashbacks of the crash, the numbness in her legs, the lack of strength in her arm, meeting Sullivan and developing a bond with him when she couldn't let Deeks in, then Sullivan turning out to be Ferris, another man who hurt her, pushing Deeks away when he proposed, the hard days of therapy, the frustration she almost succumbed to, the depression that followed, crashed over her like waves pulling her under. She struggled to take a deep breath. Her chest tightened as they settled Deeks into a room. It was very similar to the one she had been confined too.

"Kensi?" the female doctor that had been with her for her recovery recognized her immediately. "How are you?"

"I've been worse," she tried to joke but just felt as if she was going to cry. Her head pointed to the room where they were settling Deeks.

"Ah, yes, I remember him very well. He rarely left your side."

"So I've heard."

"I'm assigned to him, he is in much better condition than you were."

Kensi's eyes sank.

"That's a good thing. Not that I meant to bring up the painful memories, but if he is anything like you, he will be better in less than the three month time frame for recovery the doctors in Mexico gave you. Has he had any memory loss?"

"Not that I've noticed. He's only been awake for brief periods though."

"That's excellent. The reports said his swelling had completely diminished."

"Good, good,"

The doctor could still see the sadness in her mismatched brown eyes. "Have you been checked out?"

"Briefly in Mexico, I didn't want to leave his side."

She nodded with a smile, "he felt the same."

Kensi's eyes brightened a bit.

"I would like to check you out, especially after the trauma you endured such a short time ago."

"Yes, can we talk about a few things as well?"

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, I just have some concerns I'd like to discuss."

"Let me examine Mr. Deeks, and then I will come check on you." She called a nurse over to take Kensi to an exam room.

Kensi hated everything about being there. The sterile smell, the people who were worse off than she was, the hospital gown, and especially the self pity she allowed herself to wallow in for months. She undressed and placed said hospital gown on. She positioned herself on the examining table and waited for the doctor.

"I apologize for taking so long. There are a few things I would like to discuss with you about Mr. Deeks before we begin your exam."

Kensi's heart dropped as she looked at the doctor with questioning eyes. Searching for answers for herself as well, she motioned the doctor to give her the information.

"Although the swelling is gone on his brain, I'm concerned with his lack of constant consciousness. I would like to see him remain awake for at least three hours at a time."

"Ok, how can I help?"

"Engage him, talk to him and help him focus on staying awake. I'm fearful that he could slip into a coma if we cannot get him to stay awake for extended periods. That may mean there is an underlying, more traumatic injury to the brain. Having no memory loss is a really good sign that it could just be the surgery and travel, but just to be safe."

"Thank you," she became silent.

"I can tell how much you two mean to each other. He was very distraught while you were in a coma. It took a toll on him. I can see it's doing a similar thing to you as well."

Kensi remained very quiet as the doctor commenced her exam.

Finally, the doctor interrupted her silence. "You seem to be no worse for the wear after practically being blown up." Sensing the women's hesitation she prodded for more information on what Kensi wanted to discuss. "Was there anything else you wanted to ask?"

Kensi looked down at her hands. She fiddled with her ring finger as if she were wearing her engagement ring. She rarely was able to adorn it, even though she wished she could. It drove her to fight to walk again, even when she lost all hope of actually walking down the aisle to the love of her life. She quietly began to speak.

"Children?" She choked out.

The doctors eyes widened with curiosity, allowing her patient to give her more.

"Can I have them? Would there be any risks to the baby or myself?"

"How about we run a few tests," the doctor said putting her hand on Kensi's. " I don't see any reason why not, you have healed wonderfully. You may want to give him a few months to heal before trying," she grinned nodding her head towards Deeks' room. "I'll have the nurse come draw some blood and I'll be back to run a few more things."

"Thank you again," Kensi whispered feeling a little relief. She wanted to make sure she knew what they were up against before having the future talk that was becoming the elephant in the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Shay quickly grabbed the phone from Derrick, as Beale motioned him to head to her office to finish their game of Call of Duty.

"I know your with CIA Shay, I have contacts everywhere and many men infiltrated inside organization, you will not be able to get very far."

Shays eyes filled with confusion but assumed her agents misled Williams' search.

"I just want my son. You had no right to take him from me for all these years!"

"So we are at a standstill?"

"I have proof that could put you away for a very long time."

"I do not leave proof," Williams said with a smug tone.

"Pictures..." Mosley paused, "of what could have been a very happy family if we had been on the same side of the law."

Williams became silent on the opposite end of the phone. "You realize I had a tracker installed in my son's phone in case anyone tried to take him for ransom."

"Damnit!" Mosley hung up and removed the battery. "He knows where we are."

—

"I should have some results within the next few hours. I assume I'll find you in Mr. Deeks' room?" The doctor questioned as she finished the remaining exams to determine if Kensi could indeed give Deeks what he so desired.

"By his bedside. I'll try to keep him awake."

"Thank you Ms. Blye, I will find you soon."

Kensi wandered a bit through the halls. She found herself in front of the therapy room. She watched as the new set of patients struggled with their new norms and routines. She was thankful she had come so far. She reminded herself it was not worth the pity and she had overcome so much. She made her walk back to Deeks' beside. She kissed his lips gently to attempt to wake him. "I have Jello," she whispered sweetly in his ear. "It's green, if you don't wake up, I'm going to have to eat it." His has slowly swiped for the jello. Kensi giggled. His eyes fluttered. "The sooner you get better, the sooner we can practice on my promise." His eyes fluttered again.

"Fern? Is that you baby girl?" He pushed the words out of his lips with a small smirk.

"Remember I have a boyfriend," she reminded him from the conversation they had what seemed like lifetimes ago.

"And I told you, so does my girlfriend."

"The doctor said it's really good you have your memory." Kensi started, "She also said, I need to keep you awake for at least three hours."

He grew a sly look on his face, "Did she give you any restrictions?"

"Obviously, your feeling better?"

"My head is still pounding, but I'll live." His face grew serious for a minute, "How are you doing being back here?"

She looked around at the walls she felt trapped in for many months. "I'm good if your good." She gave a little wink.

He laughed briefly, "I'm good."

"Are you up to talk?" Kensi didn't want to push the subject, but she also was afraid if they didn't have the discussion soon, they would fall into a trap of pretending everything was "good". They would brush the issue aside until the next dangerous mission and it would blow up in their faces again.

"I don't know, Kens. Can't we just pretend I wasn't such a selfish idiot."

"Baby," she looked at him with small drops of liquid beginning to fill her eyes.

"Don't kens, I cant see you hurt anymore because of my loose lips."

"You said what you were feeling."

"Yes, in a heated moment where losing my job wasn't an issue anymore cause Mosley put an end to it. Where we were facing an insurmountable task and one we are damn lucky we walked away from. It wasn't just a normal day, it was a fly by the seat of our pants operation, with no real plan. And when you said what if we didn't have kids, it just added to my already shitty day. I didn't want to get married with so much up in the air. I don't want either one of us to ever resent each other for something that could have been."

Kensi's eyes began to well even more. She was unsure of the words she wanted to say. She took in his words as she stared into his amazing blue eyes. They were so filled with hope for the future, even in the midst of the inner turmoil.

"I'm scared," she muttered out.

"Scared of what?"

"So much..."

"Care to share?" He began to get drowsy again. It had only been about 20 mins, so Kensi had to think quick. She leaned over and began kissing his neck and ear in the spots he liked.

"Mmm...so are you trying to seduce me now?"

"I just have orders to keep you awake."

"Come here," he positioned the bed up and patted for her to sit next to him.

The doctor came to the door as Kensi was kissing his lips, "not exactly what I had in mind," she laughed.

Kensi blushed, "sorry"

"I have some news I'd like to share. I put a rush on your tests."

"Oh no, I'm dying aren't I doc?" Deeks was semi joking.

"Not your tests, detective."

Deeks glanced at Kensi nervously moving on the bed. "Baby?"

Kensi looked at her love and took a deep breath in.

"Baby? You're freaking me out. Are you ok?"

The doctor looked at her for permission to speak in front of him. Kensi nodded.

"I'm pleased to tell you everything looks good. You aced all your tests and I see no reason why you cannot conceive and carry a baby to term with no complications. Now obviously every pregnancy can be different, but none of your injuries sustained over the past few years should impact that in anyway."

Deeks eyed Kensi and noted her reactions. She seemed to have a weight lifted off her shoulders.

"Now for you detective, you haven't been cleared to start that process on your end yet. Give yourself some time to heal first." She eyed him with a catlike grin. "I'll check back on you later."

"Thank you," they chimed together.

"You really were worried, weren't you?"

"More than anything. I was terrified I couldn't give you what you wanted."

"And now you know you can, so where does that leave us with the job situation."

Kensi nervously twitched knowing the toughest part of their conversation was coming. "I'm still scared you're going to leave me."

"I would never leave you, I told you once before, nothing is gonna tear us apart."

She couldn't help but begin to cry again. He wiped her eyes. "Look at me!" He demanded. "I will never leave you! That was not what I meant. I just want us on the same page with our future before we get married. I'm gonna be 40 in January for goodness sake!" He smacked his head, "OUCH!" He wailed, "bad move."

Kensi couldn't help but start cracking up, " you're such an idiot."

"I'd be one for sure if I ever left you." He stuttered for a moment, "can I tell you something?"

"Anything"

"When you were stuck here, Granger wanted to talk to me. We were in the gym."

Kensi's eyes grew bigger than they were already. She missed Granger terribly. They never got to say proper goodbyes. She felt like he was watching over them with her dad. "Granger," she whispered.

"I felt like I was failing you and I think he could tell. He told me the only way I fail is if I quit, and then in his Granger Danger way, he said 'so don't quit'!" Deeks eyes began to fill with a bit of sadness, "I will never quit. I'd be letting him down. I'd be letting you down. Most of all I'd be letting me down."

Kensi kissed him on his cheek. She moved another kiss closer to his mouth. The third she laid on his lips. Deeks grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a deeper kiss. "Do you think we could disobey doctors orders."

Kensi chuckled, "simmer down lover boy."

He looked up at her, "Jack also told me to never let you go."

Kensi looked a bit surprised by that sentiment. "I love you." Kensi muttered out between small kisses.

"I love you too"

—

Shay Mosley took a deep breath. She knew danger was on her tails. She wasn't sure how they were going to get out of this. She did not want to put her son in the middle of his father's illegal activities or in the middle of their custody fight.

"I hope you have a good plan, Henrietta."

"We have the bate, Let's hope he bites."

—-


	9. Chapter 9

Eric loaded everything from the encrypted pictures onto a thumb drive.

"Good luck," he said handing Mosley the small but powerful piece of equipment.

"Ready?" Hetty asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Mosley responded.

—

Deeks woke up in a pond of sweat. His head and his heart were pounding; he couldn't tell which one was causing him more agony. He glanced over and saw Kensi lying on the couch that he had spent so many days and nights on. He felt his heart settle a bit by looking at her. As much as he wanted things to be normal again, a rush of uncertainty filled his wobbly brain. The room would still spin for him, like he was riding a Merry go round, every so often.

Kensi slowly opened her eyes to his stirring sounds. "You ok, babe?" She softly spoke figuring the pain was causing his restlessness.

"I don't know, Kens. Are we really good?" He kept thinking about the hurtful things he said to her in his confusion about their uncertain future. "How can you forgive me? I know that what I said brought back the painful memories of Jack leaving you on Christmas. How do we move forward from this?"

Kensi looked down. "It was more painful." She didn't want to lie to the man she loved.

Deeks gently threw his head back. Had he not been in so much pain, he would have thrown it back with all his might. The anger was filling inside him for hurting her like he did. "You don't have to stay here," he said flatly.

"Do you not want me here?" She was taken back by his tone.

Deeks remained silent for a few moments, "I do, but I don't know how to forgive myself. We've never honestly fought like that. It scared me the way I felt."

"I disappointed you," she looked down. "This is gonna be a long road, isn't it?" Her eyes began to mist.

Deeks wasn't sure what to say. Even though they had talked early, he still felt weary of where they would go next. He didn't know if he could get past wanting out at the next sign of danger. He also didn't know if he could send her out without him by her side. He blew a deep sigh out of his mouth. "What do you honestly want, Kensi?"

"I want you." She looked at him now with water streaming down her face.

He turned away briefly to compose himself. He despised seeing her cry.

"I want to get married before we even plan to have kids, Deeks. We can't even set a date. Last time your mom asked for one, you told her February 29th. That's not for another year and a half. How can you expect me to quit my job and plan for children without having a date set for the wedding!" She felt the tears burning on her cheek. The mixed emotions between fear, anger and sadness were unbearable.

He knew she was right. He wasn't sure what was holding him up from setting a date with her. He loved her more than he loved anyone in the world. He'd never felt a connection like theirs before. "I'm sorry," he wiped a small tear puddling in the corner of his eye.

"I'm gonna let you get some rest and see what's happening with the team. Text me if you want me to come back later," she was irritated with the path the conversation had taken. She hated leaving him, but she knew if she stayed words that could shatter their slowly growing cracks might be uttered. She didn't want to do anymore damage until they could both sort things out and be 100 percent healthy.

Deeks fiddled with his hair, "ok," was all he could muster. As she walked out the door. "What am I doing," he uttered to himself smelling sunshine and gunpowder trail away.

—

Outside the Mission, Williams and his men stood armed waiting for Shay to exit the building.

"They are at the entrance," Nell informed her bosses.

"We're coming out," Shay hollered.

"Where is my boy?" Williams questioned.

"With the content of this," She flashed the thumb drive, "I have enough to put you away til he is well past 18."

"You think that will hold up in court? You haven't been able to put me away yet, I'm not concerned you will now." He smugly stated. "Now if you will Bring me my son, perhaps I will Let you live."

"Your son is not property like the arms you deal in, Mr Williams." Hetty chimed in with Sam and Callen behind her, weapons faced against Williams and his men.

"I thought I had you two killed," again smugly he pronounced.

"Oh so we are adding attempted murder to your charges?" Mosley began, "along with murder after you burned my friend alive! Why would I ever think Derrick was safe with you," she was beginning to lose her emotions thinking of Hidoko's demise.

"You shouldn't have sent her alone to find me, her death is on your head."

Shay put her head down, "yes it is, and so will yours be," she lifted her gun and pointed at him.

"Shay this is not the way, my dear," Hetty cautioned.

"Henrietta, I will never be safe with my son as long as he walks this earth.

—

Kensi wasn't sure where she was driving too. She was headed to the old building, but somehow ended up at the beach. That was his solace place. She took her boots off and walked towards the water. For a second, she felt like letting it overtake her. The waves danced in the moonlight and seemed so peaceful. Everything in her world right now was the exact opposite. She sat at the edge where the sand met the water, letting the waves run over her bare feet. She thought about her father for quiet some time. She looked to the sky. A single tear ran down her face, "I miss you daddy." The emptiness that filled her body was a familiar feeling. She thought back to when she was 15 and living homeless on the streets of LA. That was worst part of her life, until now. "I only want you to see the best parts of me,"

Kensi remembered telling Deeks shortly before they made their "thing" official. Even their first official fight or their fight over grilled cheese was nothing like this. She felt like her soul was being ripped out from her. She looked at her phone, hoping to see a text from Deeks asking her to return to the hospital. Nothing. She began to type, but hesitated deciding he should not be stirred up anymore tonight. She breathed in the salty air and wet sand. She walked back to the car and found two small containers. Kensi tended to be a bit of a slob, so she knew she could find what she was looking for. She walked back to the spot she was sitting. She took the first container and filled it with the ocean. The second container she loaded with fresh dry sand. She ran it through her fingers as she topped the lid on. She returned to the car and drove back to the hospital.

He was tossing and turning as she looked through his window. He winched in pain as he slept uneasily. She didn't want him to see her if he woke up. The doctor came around the corner from doing rounds.

"Hi Kensi, how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, but I don't want to disturb him. Could you do me a favor?"

The doctor looked curiously and the brown eyed lady. Kensi took out the two containers and handed them to the doctor. "Can you put these near him. It should bring him peace."

The doctor nodded and transported the little containers of tranquility into his room.

Kensi looked through the window one last time before leaving. He seemed to settle into a calm position. Hoping her gifts help him get through the night, her fingers traced the words I love you on the glass as she walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

"So Shay, are you going to kill me?"

Mosley stood their shaking wanting to kill the man before her.

"Dad!" Derrick came running out. Mosley quickly lowered the gun. "

"Derrick, you should be inside." Mosley scolded him.

"I heard dad's voice! Are we going to all be together again?" The boys large puppy dog eyes informed everyone around that he longed for his family to be reunited.

"Your mother and I have a lot to discuss, my boy."

"But I want to stay with her! And you," he continued.

"The standstill continues," Williams said hugging Derrick.

All eyes roamed to Mosley who was unsure of the move to make next.

—

Deeks woke up suddenly and looked around. There was a strange feeling of calm surrounding him. He slowly closed his eyes and took in a deep breathe. He could smell the ocean and sand as he inhaled. He could see Kensi in his visions adorning a white gown with a tiara and veil on her head. She looked like a princess, his princess. He could envision her almost flowing towards him. He had never felt so overjoyed. He reached for his phone as his eyes opened again from the spectacular thoughts that ran through his head. As of late, mostly visions of Kensi bleeding, or unconscious trapped under helicopter ruble, visions of bombs blowing up with Kensi nearby or man men shooting at her, clouded his carefree ones. Not watching where his hand was grabbing, he felt the sand in the container. He turned the light on and saw the two little but powerful gifts. He removed his hand from his little peace of tranquility and picked up his phone. His missed text message read, "if I can't take you to the beach, I figured I could bring the beach to you." His hands moved through his mop. She knew him better than he knew himself. Sometimes the connection they shared scared him so much. The reasons he was hesitant about their marriage was he knew he'd died without her. Her lack of wanting to confirm their future worried him even more, realizing things could end badly at any moment. His heart couldn't ever be repaired from the damage that would cause. He tried remembering a simpler time when it was just what they did. They loved the adrenaline they felt chasing the bad guys together. Was he ready to give that up? Could she be happy tied down? He picked up the container holding the ocean and inhaled again. Peace ran through him at the smell. The inner turmoil was eating at him, but he missed her scent. The ocean and sand smells were nice, but they weren't her. He replied to her message, "Come back."

—

Kensi pulled up to the Mission and saw all the chaos. She crept out of the car attempting to not be noticed. She eyed Callen.

"Stand down," he mouthed knowing what an expert mouth reader she was.

She waited behind her vehicle from further instructions from her leader.

"We all lose this way," Shay looked at her ex lover. "How do we solve this," she pulled Derrick next to her.

"Why can't we be a normal family!" Derrick shouted at his parents. "I just want a mom and a dad."

Kensi could hear everything. Her heart sank for the child. Her family life was far from normal. Another part of her fears were bringing a child into a world that was far from normal. She felt she was born to save the world, but didn't want to do it alone any longer. There was a time she didn't mind working alone if needed. She was always afraid she'd lose another partner, so she built a wall even the strongest of armored men couldn't break through, but he did. Her phone buzzed. She read his words. "I'll be there soon," she whispered to herself.

"Derrick," Mosley began, " your father and I don't have a normal life." The words tripped up in her mouth.

Kensi slowly moved from behind her car. "I didn't have a normal life either, Derrick," she began. The boy immediately recognized her from Mexico.

"Did you have your mom and dad?"

"No, my dad died when I was 15. I was so angry at my mom, I ran away from home. I didn't find her again until about 7 years ago."

Derrick looked down. He hadn't seen his mom in almost as long. "I haven't seen mine in 5," he looked at his mom with crocodile tears forming.

"I'm sorry," Mosley crouched down to her son. "I've missed you so much."

Williams truly loved his son. He knew their worlds could never collide. He saw the pain Derrick was in.

"If I turn my self in and supply you with evidence that I have against Molina Cartel, will you lighten my sentence?"

Shay Mosley almost fell to her knees. She couldn't believe the words from this man's mouth.

Henrietta Lange looked at the criminal. "I'm certain we can work something out provided you divulge enough valuable information."

Spencer Williams looked at his son. "I love you boy, I never meant to hurt you."

"I love you too, dad. I love you, mom"

Kensi felt her heart fill. This was why she loved her job. But something about seeing Williams give up his business, his money, and his freedom for his son, made her think maybe there was more. Maybe something else could make her happier than this job and putting her life on the line daily. She closed her eyes and felt a tear fall. She had been so emotional the last few days with everything that had transpired between her and Deeks and in Mexico. She was not her normal tough self. "I'm so much tougher than this," she shook her head.

Derrick suddenly broke from his parents and ran to Kensi. "Can you tell me the story sometime on how you learned to be ok without your mom or dad?" The young boys glitter for a hopeful future.

She laughed, "I'd love too, but now we should go see what candy Eric is hiding inside." She winked at him with her huge smile.

Derrick looked back at his parents for approval. Not wanting him to see his dad taken in cuffs, they both nodded in agreement for once. Kensi took the boys hand and looked back.

"Thank you," Shay mouthed, "I owe you my world."

Kensi nodded at her boss. She witnessed first hand that night what a love for a child could actually do.

After Kensi and Derrick went to find Beale and Nell, Sam and Callen walked over and handcuffed Williams and his men. We can transport him to ATF.

"Nonsense" Hetty spoke. "You two go home and mend." EAD Mosley and I shall escort them with the help of LAPD.

Mosley nervously looked at Hetty. "Are you certain?"

"I am. You two have some terms to discuss."

LAPD arrived and took Williams men. An officer joined Hetty, Williams and Mosley.

"Let's go," they all got in the car and headed out.

"I'd like to be a fly on the wall of that car," Callen grinned.

"Let's go," Sam rolled his eyes.

—-

"Can you guys keep an eye on him?" Kensi asked Nell and Eric. "I need to go check on Deeks."

"Of course," Nell warmly told her friend.

"Ya, I have some revenge to seek," Eric said handing Derrick a controller.

Kensi leaned down, "I promise we will talk soon. I have to check on my partner. He's the first family I found before I reconnected with my mom."

Derrick nodded seeing the concern in her eyes. "Did my dad hurt him?"

"That's a story for another day, today your dad did the right thing." She gave his hand a squeeze and headed to the hospital.

—

Deeks picked up his phone hoping for a response from Kensi. He had been able to stay up for longer periods of time, which the doctor told him was an excellent sign. He was getting antsy to go home, but he was unsure how home, home would be. He started to close his eyes again, memories of their multiple discussions on having kids never really got them anywhere. One minute Kensi wanted them, but He was hesitant, then he wanted them and she became hesitant, how were they never on the same page he wondered. He felt himself drifting off on these thoughts when he began to smell the familiar scents.

"Mmm sunshine and gunpowder, " he took in her scent, "but you are my favorite thing," he smiled sweetly.

"Did you get some rest?" She questioned and she entered the room.

"I would have gotten more had you been next too me." There were rarely any night they slept apart. They comforted each other which always kept the nightmares at bay. "The ocean and sand helped though. Thank you."

"I know you wish you could go there to think. I thought maybe bringing it to you, might help you sort through whatever is going on with," she paused, "with us."

"Ya,"

She wanted to forget that night. She wished he would have lost that memory of just those few hours in the garage. She desired to take back her hesitation at starting a family. She just wanted to make everything better, but she knew it was going to take time, even if it hurt.

She swallowed hard, "so Williams is plea bargaining and gave Mosley her son without much of a fight."

"Wow! What? We risked our lives for?" He looked stunned.

"I guess a love for a child can do miracles. It really made me see what we have to look forward to."

"What are you saying, Kensi?"

"I don't know, Deeks. We have to figure us out first. I don't want to bring a baby into turmoil. You were right when you said we need to have some kind of agreement of what our future looks like. I have to be ok and ready to leave this job, I just don't know when. I don't want to force something and neither one of us be truly happy."

"You don't think you'd be happy with me and our family?" Normally he'd call their future children the little mutant ninja assassins, but the time Just wasn't right.

"What I'm saying is I don't want to force you to stay with me because I'm not sure I'm ready, and I don't want you to force me to quit my job just yet."

Deeks became silent, knowing they were still on different pages, but hoping they were getting closer . He knew they loved each other so much. They just needed to figure out how to compromise and communicate even when it was tough.

Kensi moved over to the bed and sat down beside him. She took his hand, "I want a baby when the time is right. I want your baby, when the time is right. I just don't want to make you wait for me if it going to make you be unhappy." She took slow deep breathes to keep her emotions from flowing. She didn't want them to be apart, but she knew this issue would not rest. "I don't know what else to say."

"Baby, you make me happy. Without you, I wouldn't be happy." He stopped to make sure the words came out they way he wanted, "I just imagine our little blonde hair girl with my hair of course and your beautiful brown crazy eyes. I see her running and surfing, playing. I'm just ready for that." he waited to see if she said anything. "What do we do now?"he completed his thought.

"We heal, then we heal us, then we figure it out." She laid her head on his chest. He put his arm around her and they both fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Time Jump: 3 months later

The wounds and bruises had healed. The investigations into the off the books mission in Mexico were coming to a head. The department was under scrutinization again, mostly focusing on EAD Mosley's tactics and the fact that the mission had gotten one of her agents killed and four others seriously injured. A new seemingly ally, a deputy director named Gaines was working hard to fix the chaos. Williams' intel on the Cartel was a definite boost to alleviate the turmoil. Hetty and Shay had strong words about allowing Detective Deeks to return to his position as the LAPD liaison. Hetty reminding Shay that Mr. Deeks almost died retrieving her son. Mosley bantered that he was fired and shouldn't have been there in the first place. Hetty being Hetty, fired back that Ms. Blye came to the rescue a second time when things could have gone down much worse, with her son in sight of all the tragedy that could have unfolded, had Mosley killed Williams in front of her child. She retorted that Shay should be in the four team members' debt and reminded her how well they work together. Reluctantly, Mosley agreed and Deeks was offered his job back.

Deeks and Kensi were up and down. The mission and the words that transpired before they left for Mexico had taken a toll on their relationship. They were determined to fight and not give up on each other. Hetty had ordered the four team member to take a month off to recuperate and lay low during the beginning of the investigations. During that month, Kensi, being the least injured during this mission, tended to her partner. Moments got tense, nightmares resumed, but they managed to push through. Every now and then, conversations of little mutant ninja assassins would enter the room and end with a standstill yet again. Kensi wasn't ready, Deeks wasn't healed fully and life was far from normal. During the more tense days, Deeks decided to retake the California Bar, even though it was three days of hell, it gave him something to focus on other than Kensi and his internal conflict. He passed with flying colors and now had another option if he decided to quit LAPD. When Hetty arrived to inform them Deeks was more than welcome to return when he was feeling better, he accepted hesitantly. He was torn, but decided he couldn't let her continue in her dangerous life without him by her side. He did it for her, he did it for them, showing his side of a compromise hoping she'd come to an agreeable timeline to begin their family. They still hadn't set a wedding date and had barely discussed it. Deeks was ready to change this, but wasn't sure how yet.

Callen took his month and visited Anna. They reconnected and he stood by her side during her hearings. She was exonerated due to the intense situation and the fact was decided that it was impossible for her to be sure it was not a gun her target was reaching for. They made a pact to talk once a week, even if it was while playing Halo five with her and her teammates.

Sam went to see Kam for a week and then surprised Aiden. He enjoyed his visits with his children. He thought a lot about Michelle and decided to take his boat out for the remaining two weeks. He grieved for his dead wife, he grieved for Hidoko. All women who were taken too soon from this line of work that called to them all. He wished the world could be a better place for his children, it reminded him why he still remained in this job. Why he went back after Michelle's death, to keep protecting people even when he couldn't protect her.

Their first few cases back came easy, like they never left. Even through fractures, their team remained strong. They always were there for each other as they had been previously, through all the ups and downs. Two months after their return, things started to rattle up again. Whiting showed up to call in her favors from Deeks for the IA investigation.

"So this is gonna be my life?" He questioned Whiting wondering if the favors would ever end.

"I'm sorry Deeks, this one is more personal."

"What has Bates get himself into this time. I take a little time off and..."

Whiting interrupted him, "It's Tiffany."

"Tiffany?" The ex hooker he had helped get on her feet. He had finally stopped giving her money as him and Kensi became more serious. Even though Kensi loved his heart of gold, and his need to protect the innocent, they decided it was in everyone's best interest. A wedding was expensive, Deeks wanted the bar, and he obviously couldn't give her money forever. Tiffany understood, she was better on her feet, working a legitimate job, and Steadman and Quinn were both in jail. He hadn't talked to her since the last investigation almost 2 years ago.

"We arrested her last night for murder. I heard you passed the California Bar again, she needs a lawyer Deeks."

"Why do you care so much to help her?" Questioning her motives.

"I told you, I like you Deeks. You believed in her and compromised yourself to save her. There has to be more to this story. You know I care about the truth and I know you can find it."

Deeks sighed. "As much as I want to help her, can I talk to Kensi first? Things have been rocky lately and I don't want the boat to tip all the way over, and those words just came out of my mouth. I don't know why I'm telling you, I should probably shut up now."

Whiting looked stunned. "Wow!"

"Don't get excited, I know you're madly in love with me and that's why you keep creating these fabricated stories to see me, but we're gonna figure in out," he tried to joke but the sadness was evident in his eyes.

Whiting laughed, "Still the jokester? In all seriousness, if you need to talk.."

He stopped her, "I'll keep it in mind."

"Talk to Kensi and give me your answer by the end of the day. She'll be processed soon and be able to meet with her lawyer by tomorrow."

"What no threats?" He smiled running his hands throw his hair showing that nervous tell.

"You look like you had a rough few months, I heard a few rumblings about what happened."

Deeks nodded and headed home to discuss the ramifications with his partner.

—

"Deputy Director Gaines, May I have a word with you," Henrietta Lange strides to catch up to the new ally.

"Of course, Henrietta. I was just headed to make a phone call to brief Washington. SecNav is still very unhappy with EAD Mosley. I'm trying to continue keeping things at bay, but she is getting very impatient."

"Well, unfortunately she made her bed on this one. She may have to actually lie in it."

"Your team is highly regarded Henrietta, I hope you are aware of that."

"I am, thank you deputy director. On that note, have you been able to clear them of any wrongdoing in this unapproved mission?"

"I'm doing my best. I understand Detective Deeks has returned to work. He was the easiest to clear due to his adamant objections. She understands he risked his life to support his team but did so under protest of the EAD's requests. Also, the fact that she had fired him before his attendance clears him of wrongdoing under NCIS. The only thing SecNav does want to know about him, is why he has still not become an official NCIS agent?"

"That's a question for Mr. Deeks. And the rest?"

Agent Callen and Agent Hanna, being the team leaders are still facing more heat. Special Agent Blye should be cleared after one more round of questioning provided her answers are consistent. I assure you, I am doing my damnedest to make sure the blame lies where needed."

"I'll let you get to it then. As you said my team is highly regarded, to break them up would be a travesty."

"I agree with you, Henrietta. I've seen what astounding things they can do."

—

The three agents were in the bullpen working on dreaded paperwork awaiting Deeks' return.

"Do you think Hetty would notice if a few pages were missing?" Callen joked.

"I mean it's your head," Sam shrugged. "Where is Shaggy anyway?" He asked looking at Kensi, who was strangely quiet.

"Whiting called."

"What does she want now?" Sam queried.

"I have no idea."

"Kens?" Callen could tell she was uneasy. "Is everything ok?" Normally he would tease about their trouble in paradise, but this was different than just their normal bickering over grilled cheese. Their tension was evident, even as they attempted to labor through their gridlock.

Before she could respond, Deeks came strolling in the bullpen not saying much.

"How much trouble you in this time?" Sam prodded.

"Guys, do you mind if I talk to Kensi alone first?"

"That's my cue to take a break from this paperwork. How bout some target practice big guy?"

"You're on! Prepare to get whipped!" The headed down to the range for a friendly shooting competition giving the two younger team member a chance to discuss Deeks' penance from Whiting.

"What's going on?" Kensi questioned her partner with eyes full of concern.

"Why don't you sit down."

"Deeks, your scaring me."

"It's Tiffany."

"What does she need more money? Deeks we talked about this." She began. He could tell the irritation in her voice. With all their ups and downs right now, he knew bringing up the ex hooker wouldn't be the easiest task.

"She was arrested last night. Whiting wants me to represent her."

"What?" Why? For what?" This was not the best time to bring the past into their lives.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess, baby, I told Whiting I couldn't take on this without talking to you first. We've been so..."

"I know," she knew his words. They always knew what one another thought.

"When this is over, I promise we will talk and fix things for good. I'm tired of feeling this way with you. I miss us."

She walked over to him and kissed his cheek gently. "Do what you need to, you're still never alone. I'll support you whatever you do."

"I love you, I hope you still know that."

"I love you too." She smiled the smile he hadn't seen in some time, feeling ready to finally come to an actual agreement they both could live with about the future and move forward with their plans.


	12. Chapter 12

"Nell, Beale? Can we find everything there is on Tiffany Williams over the last two years." Kensi ran up to OPS after speaking with her partner.

"Like Deeks' ex-hooker, Tiffany?" Beale inquired.

Kensi gave him an awful look as Nell smacked him!

"Ouch! What?"

"She wasn't HIS hooker," Kensi glared.

"I meant...I'm on it Kens."

"Thank you," she squeezed Nell's hand as she left. Nell had been her main confidant as of late. Kensi Blye never shared much in the area of feelings, but Nate wasn't around to have any sessions with and Kensi needed an ear. Nights when Deeks would burry himself in law books, Kensi felt alone. She'd take Monty for a walk and Nell would meet her. Some nights they'd walk in silence, some Nell just let Kensi cry, others Kensi would rattle on about what she was actually feeling and how she wished she was ready to give Deeks what he wanted. Every time she felt a little more ready to take the next step, she would remember how he told her a few years ago, that kids were the end of some amazing things, her answer, "like our partnership." That was what truly scared her most. Losing who they were.

"Do you think things will ever be normal again," Beale asked Nell.

"What is normal?" Nell pondered.

Kensi smiles slightly, "touché"

—

Deeks had left to head over to the precinct to tell Whiting he would represent Tiffany. After leaving Nell and Beale, Kensi went to the range to fill in Sam and Callen. She waited outside until their rounds were finished.

"I win!" Callen shouted.

"What do you mean, I have more points than you!" Counting their points up Sam was up by one.

"The first round didn't count, so?"

"Let's go G!" He rolled his eyes at his partner.

"Hey," Kensi entered. "We got work to do!"

"What's up Kens? Is this about what Deeks wanted to talk to you about?"

"Ya it's Tiffany Williams. I guess she was arrested for murder last night and Whiting wants Deeks to represent her now that he retook the Bar."

"Wait what? Like his hooker he was sending money too, Tiffany?" Callen queried eyes on Kensi.

"It's not HIS hooker," she angrily responded.

The two men could see the dread in her eyes.

They made it back up to the bullpen where Mosley was waiting for them.

"Mr. Callen, Deputy Director Gaines needs to meet with you."

Callen rolled his eyes, "Can't it wait. We have a case."

"A case? I'm unaware of a case."

"It's a case the LAPD needs help with," Kensi approached her boss. "Please."

Mosley still feeling indebted to the young woman and the rest of her team, due to Hetty's strong words reminding her of what they did for her, carried on, "very well, you and Sam can handle it, Mr. Callen is however needed elsewhere."

"You good, G?" Sam knew his partner wanted to be able to help his friends. Everyone was ready for things to get back to a time before Mosley caused such upheaval in their lives.

"I'm good, you two help Deeks figure out what this is all about."

"Thank you," Kensi anxiously said to her leader and boss.

—

"Whiting," Deeks entered the precinct looking for her. "Ok I'm in, take me to Tiffany."

"Kensi was ok with this?"

"She was. She's always understanding. She supports me in everything I do." He stopped realizing the words he said. "I guess it's time I support her," her murmured quietly.

Whiting continued to watch the sadness in his eyes. She hadn't seen that look on him, even while interrogating him for the murder of his ex partner, Boyle. She had seen fear and desperation in his ocean blues when Kensi was taken by Ferris, but not this.

"Detective Deeks," she began placing her hand on his forearm. "Are you certain your up for this? If you have things you need to take care of..."

"I'm good," he responded. "Let's go see Tiffany."

—-

Sam and Kensi headed up to OPS. "Got anything?" Sam wondered.

"So, it looks like Tiffany had a baby last year." Nell began. "We don't have any records of the father. Nothing on the birth certificate, no payments to her accounts, nothing."

"What are we missing?" Kensi pondered aloud. "Did she go back to prostituting?"

"There are no arrest records within the past two years."

"Kensi, who was she arrested for murdering anyway?" Sam studied Kensi's face.

"I..I have no idea. Deeks just asked if I was ok with him helping. I don't even know if he knows yet."

"I'll see what I can find," Eric spilled in.

—

"Long time no see," Deeks pronounced as he walked into meet with Tiffany. Whiting was in tow. "She's on our side." He reassured Tiffany who was glaring at Whiting.

"I didn't do this."

"Okay, but you were the last one on his visitors log. Why did you go see him?"

"Because he's the father of my baby,"

Deeks looked stunned. He couldn't believe what his ears where hearing.

—

"What!" Kensi's look of shock was undeniable.

"Isn't he still in lockup?" Sam asked.

"She was the last one on his visitors log. Coroner's report states he was poisoned by a plant fertilizer? Doesn't Tiffany work in a greenhouse?" Nell briefed.

"What if there is more to this? What if this is all to get to Deeks?" Kensi fear began to overtake her.

"Then we will have his back, like he has ours." Sam put his hand on his friends shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

Callen headed up to meet with Gaines. "You wanted to see me?" Callen strolled in and took his seat on the opposite side of the boat shed table.

"We have more to discuss regarding the mission in Mexico."

"I told you everything I could, I don't know what more I can give you."

"Agent Callen, I'm here to help you. Washington is very unhappy that we have one dead agent from this unapproved mission, along with almost taking out the four of you."

"I understand that, but there isn't much more I can provide you with."

"Well, let's say we start again from the beginning."

Callen sighed, "Whatever you say."

—

"Quinn? How the hell did Tiffany get involved with him after all these years?" Kensi almost yelled with a stunned tone.

"Looks like we got some things to uncover. Let's go Kens," Sam motioned her.

As they headed to the challenger, Kensi's face became more pale.

"Hey, you ok? I need you on your game. Deeks needs you on your game."

Kensi sighed as she got into the passenger seat. "Sam, honestly, I don't know what I am anymore." Her eyes had a despondency in them that couldn't be hidden even if she tried.

"I know it might not be my place, but I told you, you guys would need to figure this out. You're getting married Kens, and compromise is the only way to make that marriage last. Michelle and I..." the normally strong man took a breath. Kensi could see the pain he still felt for his dead wife. " we compromised all the time, sometimes it was her, sometimes it was me. I get that your the one who would have to take a step back to have kids, just like Michelle did, but I can promise you she never regretted it."

"Are we getting married Sam?" She questioned. "He called off the wedding before we went to Mexico. We still haven't resolved that. He wants a timeline for us to get out and start a family. I wish Michelle was here for me to talk to."

Sam took Kensi's hand in his, "me too, me too."

"I'm sorry," she looked down realizing that probably wasn't the best thing to say. She couldn't imagine losing Deeks. Mexico was certainly a wake up call on her end, seeing him lie in the bed she was in for months. He was only there for a few weeks.

"Don't be. I know I can't answer your questions like she could. That women was amazing." Kensi nodded in agreement as she listen to her friend. "She was ready to go back in. Kam was going off to school and she was going to be home alone, while I worked. I was hesitant, but it was what I did that got her killed, not her being in the business." Again the man had to stop to breathe. Kensi rarely saw Sam show emotion. SHe appreciated him reliving things to help her.

"Sam..."

"Kensi, there are a million jobs in the agency that are less dangerous. I get that it's in your blood, hell Aiden a few years ago wanted to join NCIS and I didn't know that I wanted him to, but at the end of the day, Michelle and I raised him right and he'd be damn good at it."

Kensi was torn even more now, "do you think I'm being too stubborn?"

"Again Kens, it's about compromise. If your not ready yet, that's fine, but Deeks isn't wrong to want you to give him a time frame. I know it's hard to do, but he's trying to compromise by staying, he just wants to know your eventually gonna be on the same page."

"You're on his side?" She started playing with her noticeably absent ring on her finger. She never wore it at work, but hadn't t been wearing it recently outside of the job either.

"I'm not on anyone's side," he took her hand again and squeezed, "but if your not willing to compromise, then you shouldn't be getting married in the first place. I know you two love each other. I've seen it grow, Hell, we all knew before the two of you would even admit it."

A twinkle in her eye came back.

"Has he ever talked to you about what he went through the past few years?"

"What do you mean?" Kensi questioned.

"G and I watched him closely when you were in Afghanistan. We saw the day you left, something changed between you two. You didn't have to tell us, we always respected your privacy and you two always worked it out to not interfere TOO much with work."

Kensi smirked knowing she also thought with her emotions sometimes when it came to Deeks, that day she almost put her team at risk. "We didn't know how to handle it back then."

"He was lost when you were gone. He tried to put on a good face, but we could see it. He worked hard and did his job, but something was missing. That something was you."

Kensi never thought fully about that. As much as she missed him in Afghanistan, she had a job to do and was trying to accomplish it as efficiently as possible to get home to him.

"When we went to Afghanistan to find you, he compromised himself to save you. He hard time with torturing that old man, but he was not gonna lose you when he could do something to find you. And we did. He came up with the plan to trade you and Jack for the man. We brought you home and things started to get back to normal. You guys decided to come clean with yourselves."

"We did," she agreed content on continuing to listen to an outsider's perspective.

"You dealt with demons from IA and the Jack fallout and got through them. Together. Then we went to get Asakeehm. That boy would not leave your side when the helicopter crashed. He was determined to die next to you. He was injured slightly, but didn't even give it a thought. His only thoughts were you. I think it was then, that I truly recognized the bond you shared."

Again Kensi just listened, looking intently at Sam with her big brown eyes. Little tears were forming, but she refused to let them flow.

"I think you need to know all this. It's important for you to know, being at this crossroad in your relationship. I'm not on his side or yours, and I would tell him the same things about you."

"Your right, Sam. Please go on."

"It was taking a toll on him while you were in the coma. I thought he was lost when you were in Afghanistan, but It was nothing compared to you being injured. During your recovery he stayed strong for you, but he was hurting too. He didn't know how to help you."

"He did tell me that."

"And then you bonded with Ferris,"

"I didn't know..." she started.

"Kens, I'm just saying, it wasn't him who made you feel better, It was another man. That almost killed him inside. He's a good man. He only wanted you to be better, he would have given you up if it made you happy."

"That would never make me happy, Sam."

"I know, but he didn't. But you fought back, you came back stronger than ever and you two reconnected. He almost lost it when Ferris kidnapped you, he even gave up his secret about killing Boyle to save you. I think it freed him a little, but now he has to answer to Whiting anytime she calls. Even through that, he'd do it again in a heartbeat. He could say no to her now and pay the price, sometimes I think if it wasn't for you he would. He won't put you through losing him, because he knows what it did to him."

"Then you lost Michelle. That hurt him. He hurt for you. He hurt for your kids. He hurt for all of us. We're family."

Sadness overcame Sam again, "we are"

"I'm sorry we couldn't save her. We tried Sam." The tears Kensi was fighting back began to fall. "we really tried, but we were too late."

"Don't you dare blame yourselves. You are not to blame for that. The person who is is dead. Tahere." Saying that name made the sadness turn to anger in Sam's heart.

"Then I was sent to Colorado. He was so mad at me for not leaving when I knew the risks. It didn't help that we were arguing the night before and that morning," she let out a whimper with her breath. "He'd been more serious about getting out since that day. With all the changes Mosley brought, he said it was a sign. Then Mexico happened and she fired him. I did feel, to a degree, what he must have felt all those times when he was laying basically lifeless in my arms. I'm just scared Sam. I'm not gonna lie. What if we lose who we are."

"You can't lose yourself. This job does not define the person you are. You define this job! The person you are in here," he patted his hand over his heart, "that makes you who you are and that makes you so good at what you do out here."

Kensi looked in deep thought at her partner for the day, "I actually never thought about it that way."

"And what you are in here, is gonna make you an amazing mother, if that's what you choose. Not that I want to lose my team, like I told you before. But we will always be family, Kensi. Deeks too, he's that annoying younger brother." Sam rolled his eyes knowing the love he felt for his entire team. They each had a roll in his life.

Kensi laughed. "Thank you Sam!"

"Alright, lets go solve this case so you two can figure it out and finally have a wedding," he smirked at her.

—

"How the hell did that happen?" Deeks was so confused by Tiffany's admission.

"I got a letter in the mail from him after he was transferred to the medium security prison. In Pennsylvania. He asked me to come see him. I didn't know what he wanted. He seemed sorry for everything he had done and just wanted someone to talk to. He said he was working on making amends and he knew I was getting on my feet. He was sincere. I stayed out there and visited him weekly. Tiffany shrugged. I was lonely too, conjugal visits became a thing and I got pregnant. He was going petition for parole. We were gonna have a new start. Everyone deserves a second chance. You taught me that."

Deeks couldn't believe his ears. "I need a minute to process this, Whiting join me?"

They walked out into that hall. "There is more to this isn't there?"

"I think Steadman is behind this. I think he's trying to get payback on all of you. I brought you in to protect you. I'm afraid you killing Boyle could come out. We have to tread with caution."

Deeks ran his hands through his hair and rolled his eyes with a deep exhale, "just what I need."


	14. Chapter 14

Deeks walked back into see Tiffany. "Have you heard from Steadman at all?"

"No, just Quinn."

"Sit tight, we're gonna figure this out. Who's taking care of the baby while your in here?"

"They took him. You know I don't have any family. Marty? Will you keep him until you can clear my name?"

Deeks took a step back, not sure it would fly with Kensi, especially with all the turmoil they were facing, but the idea of the innocent child in a foster home while his mother was locked up was unbearable. "Ok. Whiting can you make the call."

Whiting looked at him in disbelief, "you sure about this?"

Deeks pouted his lips together and exhaled, "Nope, not at all."

—

"Ok Callen," Gaines began. "So you knew for quite some time before the rest of your team that Mosley has a son who was taken by Spencer Williams?"

"That is correct."

"What happened next?"

"When the connection to Spencer Williams was found with the suspect, Mosley informed us she would be transporting him. I sent Detective Deeks and Special Agent Blye to follow her."

"They agreed?"

"I gave them a direct order."

"Detective Deeks stated that the EAD used extreme force on that suspect. When he objected to her treatment, words became heated and she fired him, and had him escorted off the property and home."

"Correct again," Callen was getting annoyed going over the same things repeatedly.

"No one backed Detective Deeks?" Gaines questioned.

"It was a volatile situation. There was a lot going on and everyone was taken back at what was transpiring. No one thought she was going to stick to it."

"And then Detective Deeks headed to Mexico with you as well?"

"Yes we were getting ready to take off when we were stopped by two town cars with Deeks in tow. He's an excellent team member."

"Yes, I've heard good things about him, as well as your entire team. I hope you realize, Agent Callen, that I am here to help."

" I hear you say that, but I'm not sure how effective rehashing the events over and over are going to solve anything. As well as you're keeping me tied up here and I cannot properly lead my team."

"Point taken, Agent Callen. Just a few more things then. Do you agree with the way EAD Mosley handled the situation?"

Callen paused briefly, "We have all gone rouge at one point or another, Deputy Director. We have all worked with our emotions on high. Do I think there was another way looking back, perhaps, but in that moment, I honestly cannot answer that."

"Thank you for your honesty, Agent Callen. I'll let you know if I need anything additional."

"I'm sure you will."

—

Up in OPS, Beale and Nell were tracking Tiffany's movements over the last two years. Steadman had been transferred to the same prison John Quinn had been moved to when it was made to look as if he escaped.

"How did Steadman get moved there?" Beale wondered aloud.

"Ferris? All the stuff with the mole? Is that possible?" Nell joined in the wondering aloud. "More digging to see who authorized the transfer. John Quinn was processed under an alias, so how would anyone know?" The Wonder twins were stopped for the time being.

"Our servers were infected for the better part of a year. Anything that transpired during that time could have easily been retrieved, even if we thought we were careful."

"Wonder twins power activated!" Beale and Nell slapped hands ready to plow in.

They filled in Kensi and Sam over coms and went to work.

—

Sam and Kensi pulled up to Monica Lee's office.

"Do you think she could be involved?" Kensi asked Sam.

"I wouldn't put it past her to fall on the wrong side of the law again." Referencing her dealings with Carl Fisk, while being blackmailed by him. "Her and John Quinn were working together back then, she may have known he got Tiffany pregnant."

"I can't believe she had a baby with Quinn. After everything Deeks did for her."

"Hey," Sam put a hand on Kensi's shoulder. "We're not sure she did anything against him yet.

Kensi groaned, "I can't take much more Sam."

"It's gonna be ok, Kens"

—

Deeks walked into the child protective services waiting area.

"May I help you?" An overworked woman hastily greeted him.

"Yes, I'm Detective Marty Deeks with LAPD. I'm here to pick up Tiffany Williams' son."

"Oh yes little Martin, are you his father?"

"What? No no. I I agreed to take care of him while we get his mother out of her predicament. His name is Martin?" Deeks was completely taken back by his name. He knew he had helped Tiffany, but the fact that she named her son after him was something he couldn't fathom.

"Yes, Martin Williams. I'm sorry, I just assumed with the same name." The woman paused. "Anyway, here are the belongings we were given when he was placed in our custody. He was fed and changed about an hour ago. Good luck, detective," the woman could see the uneasiness in Deeks' expression.

The child was a little over a year old. Deeks could see the cross between Quinn and Tiffany in his face. He stared at the young boy and began to picture what a miniature mix of Kensi and himself would look like. "Alright little guy, I guess we need to go introduce you to Kensi. You might need to protect me from her." The little boy gazed up with a big semi toothless smile.

"She's gonna kill me," he lamented to himself. With that thought, he positioned the car seat, bundled the child in and headed home.

—-

"Who do I owe this unexpected surprise to?" Monica Lee looked at Kensi and Sam.

"Where's your normal partner?" She motioned to Kensi.

"Busy bailing Tiffany Williams out of prison. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you? When was your last contact with John Quinn or Bruce Steadman?" Kensi queried the lawyer.

"Steadman! The last time I saw him, your crew was dragging him off in cuffs for almost killing me. My finger is still crooked from him! What's this about?"

"How bout Quinn?" Sam threw in.

"Did they ever catch him after he escaped custody? That's part of my life I wanted to forget. I almost got disbarred over everything that transpired."

"Well then what about Tiffany Williams?"

"Who? Oh you mean her boyfriends ex-hooker?" Monica said nodding towards Kensi.

Sam had to hold Kensi back from almost attacking Monica. "Kensi, why don't you head back to the car and I'll finish up."

Kensi reluctantly went outside. She decided to check in with Deeks.

"Hey babe," she uttered when he picked up the phone sounding out of breath. "Deeks? What are you doing?"

"Kenselina my love, how soon til you'll be home."

"Sam is finishing questioning Monica Lee now, so probably within the hour. Deeks, are you alright?"

"Yes..." he paused. "Just hurry home." With that he hung up the phone.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam returned to the Charger where Kensi was waiting with a perplexed look on her face.

"Kensi?"

"Huh," her big brown eyes met Sam's curious ones.

"You good?"

"I think, I just hung up with Deeks. He seemed in a hurry for me to get home."

"Maybe he's got some news. There has to be something we're missing."

"He sounded weird, Sam."

"He is weird, Kensi. I recall you telling me that."

Kensi blushed at his reference to the day after she and Deeks first made love. They were attempting to hide their affections for each other, but it didn't go unnoticed by the senior partners. She managed to get out a chuckle. "Yeah, he's probably just being Deeks. Anyway, guess we should call it a day, maybe we can have Callen back tomorrow and figure out what this is about and who killed John Quinn."

They drove back to the mission in silence. Kensi was obviously distracted by Deeks tone on the phone and Sam didn't want to push anymore. Once they arrived, Kensi looked up. "Thank you again for the talk today."

"It's gonna be ok."

"Thanks Sam," she said and headed for the Audi.

—

Sam headed down to the gym. Callen was inside working out.

"Hey G, the sharks set you free?"

"For now. What's the latest?"

"Monica Lee seemed to be a dead end. I'm not sure how far Deeks got with Tiffany. Kensi said he was acting weird when she called him."

"He is weird," Callen burst out in hysterics.

Sam smirked, "I said the same thing."

"Tomorrow, you and I should question Monica again, without Kensi. She's too close to this."

"Agreed, I think she's hiding something. Maybe Steadman got to her. Maybe there was more behind the case with Boyle and Steadman. We just let her go without any thoughts three years ago."

"First thing tomorrow, we'll head over there. Maybe Hetty can find out how Steadman got moved to Pennsylvania."

—-

Kensi was impatient to return home. She felt as if she was crawling down the highway. When she finally arrived, her heart began to beat rapidly against her chest walls. She knew Deeks was acting strange. She could always tell when he was hiding anything.

Slowly, she unlocked the door and headed in.

"Hi," he looked up with a sheepish grin.

Kensi stood in the doorway unable to move or speak.

"I thought maybe we could use a little practice?" He gave her his devilish smile. Her silence was making him uneasy. "Baby?"

She remained standing their uncertain of what dimension she entered.

"Kensi this is Marty, Marty Kensi."

"Marty?" Kensi finally spoke, "is there something I should know?"

"Kens, cmon. I guess Tiffany was just really thankful for all the help I..we gave her. I don't know, I didn't get a chance to ask her about it. They just told me his name when I picked him up. I was taken back at first too, but the I figured it was her way of repaying me."

"How? Why?" Kensi was having a hard time forming the words to her questions. She had a million of them running through her head at once and wasn't sure which to ask first.

"Baby sit down," Deeks began. "Tiffany had no family, this little guy's father was murdered in prison. She asked me if I would keep him until we cleared her. I know my mom will more than happily help, I thought maybe you could ask yours too. I couldn't imagine him being left in the orphanage or a foster home. I kept thinking about a little Callen and all he went through. It just didn't feel right. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you first. I understand if your mad."

"I...I..." She still was having trouble forming the words. She felt her heart flutter strangely as she watched the man she loved play with the little boy. "I get it," she finally creaked out a simple sentence.

"I really should have talked to you first. With everything between us, I'm sorry Kens."

"It's ok, Deeks"

He scooped up little Marty and walked over to his ladybird.

"How did I ever get so lucky," he whispered kissing her gently on the cheek. "We're gonna figure everything out, I promise."

"Just like we always do," she responded letting the little boy grab her fingers.

—-

Deeks let Kensi get settled inside while he fed, bathed and got little Marty ready for bed.

"Your pretty good at that." She smiled.

"I guess it just comes natural. Do you want to hold him."

"Um," Kensi felt butterflies in her stomach. "Ok". She took the boy and walked over to the couch. "Is somebody getting sleepy," the toddler began rubbing his eyes.

"Here," Deeks handed her one of the boy's books.

Kensi began reading the sweet child a bedtime story. She naturally cradled him in her arms and began rocking him as she read the words in a soft tone.

"You're a natural," he smiled hoping this could soon be their future.

"This is nice," she hummed.

Deeks settled in next to her. "Looks like you have the magic touch." He caressed her arm. "Why don't we lay him in the playpen they sent. I'll set it up."

Kensi just stalked at the innocent miniature being laying in her arms. He was in a peaceful slumber, completely unaware of the chaos surrounding his life.

Deeks finished setting up the makeshift bed. "Let me grab his blanket and I'll snuggle him in."

"One more minute," Kensi gawked at the bundle she was cuddling.

Deeks took his time allowing Kensi her request. He swaddled Marty and gently placed him in his bed.

"Feel like talking?" He tenderly caressed her back.

"Can we just enjoy this for tonight?"

Deeks nodded. "Do you wanna practice?" He smirked.

Kensi giggled, "You're such an idiot."

"But, I'm your idiot," he leaned over and began kissing her neck.

"Deeks..."

"Ssshhh," he placed his lips to hers. His kisses became more passionate. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she kissed him back, feeling so much love for this wonderful man who would do anything for anyone.

He broke their connection and turned on the little monitor. He grabbed the other portion and walked back over to Kensi. Taking her hand in his, he pulled her up towards the bedroom. Kensi hesitated a bit, as they hadn't made love since the night in the hotel in Mexico.

"Baby?" He gazed into her eyes.

She leaned forward and intensely placed her lips on his. She continued following him into their bedroom. He gently laid her back onto the bed. Looking for forgiveness, looking for a compromise, looking to spend the rest of his life with her, he made love to her until the fell asleep tangled in there passion that had been missing for months.


	16. Chapter 16

Bright and early the next morning, Sam and Callen met in the bullpen.

"We gotta get started early, G. I don't feel like getting caught up with Gaines today."

"He definitely has it out for Mosley. We all made our own decisions to go and get her kid back. While I don't necessarily agree with any of her tactics, we've all been there when things get...personal. I just don't think that I'm in the place to be her judge, jury and executioner."

Sam nodded in agreement. All four agents had done their share of uncharacteristic tactics. While Mosley had definitely been a thorn in their side when she arrived, her reasonings followed suit of their own past indiscretions.

"Let's get a move on it."

—-

Deeks awoke to an empty bed, although still feeling elated from the prior evening's events, it was a familiar feeling over the past few months to wake up alone, or on the couch himself. The tension between them had been unbearable for both partners. He had hoped they were beginning to move forward, but when he arose from his slumber, he was again unsure. He pulled on his pajama pants and headed downstairs. When he reached the bottom, he saw Kensi and the baby sound asleep on the couch. A small smile was on her face as he watched her tranquil rest. He hadn't seen her sleep so calmly since before her accident. He gazed at her for several minutes until Marty started squirming. Kensi immediately stirred. She opened her eyes groggily. Immediately, she sat up and looked at the handsome little man. "Are you ready for some breakfast mister?"

Marty cooed at her and clapped his hand. Deeks watched in amazement at how accustomed Kensi became with a child that wasn't even her own.

"Good Morning princess and little prince,"

Kensi hadn't seen him so happy in months. "Good morning. I didn't want to wake you. You looked like you were sleeping so well."

"I was," he smiled devilishly remembering their night.

Kensi just shook her head. "I heard him becoming restless and wanted to check on him. The next thing I knew, we were sound asleep on the couch. I'm sorry you woke up alone."

Deeks wasn't even bothered by that fact any longer. "Should I make you and I some Deeks' famous frittatas?"

"Let me check in with Sam and Callen, what time is your mom coming?"

"She'll be over around 10, she said she had to work out first with Guy," Deeks shuttered at the thought. "Erasing that image!"

"Perfect, the guys said they are already on the way to talk to Monica again. Hopefully, they can get further then we did yesterday. If one more person calls this little guys mom, your Hooker, I might have to go Badass Blye on them."

Deeks walked over a planted an extra sweet kiss on her lips, No one is my anything, but you."

She smiled wearily and began to feed Marty.

"You're good at that."

"What mixing baby cereal, I think it's easier than grilled cheese Deeks' way," she rolled her eyes.

"I mean the whole Mommy thing."

Kensi froze a bit.

"Do you want to talk?"

She shrugged, "is this really the best time?"

"You have terrible communication skills," Deeks informed Kensi.

"Me?"

"Yes you!"

"Says the boy who kissed me instead of saying how he felt."

"Uh that's totally amazing communication skills!"

Kensi rolled her eyes and threw the towel she was wiping the child with at him.

"If I recall correctly, I've made all the big moves in our relationship. I told you I wanted to be bold together...All in remember? That was me... I also proposed." She stopped not certain if they were still engaged. He said he still wanted to marry her, but they had done nothing to plan, let alone set a date, since they returned from Mexico. She huffed.

"I tried three times," he whispered softly.

"I know, but now? We can't keep saying we are going to figure it out and not do anything to figure it out. You were right when you said these were big questions."

"So you are ready to talk then?"

"I just," She sighed taking in as much air as she could, "I don't want to lose us."

"I can't promise you won't lose us chasing bad guys and getting bullets shot at us, but if you did, look at the us we could be. Baby, I don't want to push you."

Kensi looked at little Marty. She looked back at how blissful Deeks was. "What do you think about a New Years Day wedding? New year, new beginning. After the past few years, I think it would be a way to break all the darkness." A sudden wave of fear came over her, hoping Deeks was still prepared to marry her through all the doubts.

"I think that sounds absolutely amazing." He said kissing her again. Little Marty started clapping as if he knew how spectacular the scene before him was. Kensi and Deeks couldn't help but chuckle. "Does this mean we can practice again tonight?"

Kensi couldn't help but slug him. "Having him here," she glanced at the precious little boy playing in remnants of Baby goo, "makes me realize the second part of what you said a few years ago, having kids can be the beginning of some pretty amazing things."

"Are you ready to hang up your guns?" Deeks curiously asked.

"Not yet,"

His eyes fell realizing they were still pretty much in the same place they were months ago.

"Hey," she pulled his eyes to hers, "I'm not going to hang them up until it happens. I want to be married first, then we can practice every night, and when it happens, I'll hang them up." She kissed his cheek.

A devilish grin came over Deeks face, "oh girl, every night? I don't know if you can handle the lean mean sex machine my ladybird says I am."

She again rolled her eyes and the. Became a little more serious. "Promise me something," those words rang a bell in his ears, "you'll still be patient with me."

"Always," he was happy their pages were inching closer together.

"I'll probably still want to work for NCIS. Would you be ok if I took a job that didn't need me in the field so frequently?"

"Baby? Your not planning Hetty or Mosley's murder are you?" He let out a sly laugh, "hmmm."

She shook her head in disbelief of his silliness. "Sam gave me a lot of insight yesterday. As painful as losing Michelle was for him, he gave me some really helpful advise. Hetty will retire for good eventually, and maybe I'd be good in her position. I wanted to talk to her before I brought it up to you, but since were here on the subject."

"I think those are some big shoes to fill, Kenselina."

Kensi looked a little disappointed.

Deeks placed his hand on her chin and lifted her eyes. "But if anyone can do it, it's you."

He frown began to shift, "I'm gonna talk to her later today to see her thoughts. Hell, maybe she can take Mosley's spot, if I get pregnant sooner rather than later. Deputy Director Gaines has it out for her, I believe. He seems to be really trying to protect the rest of us."

"He told me I was the easiest to clear," Deeks informed his future bride, especially considering I'm not an agent and I was let go of my liaison duties at that point.

"Well, I am glad that's fixed, for now. I do love working with you." She winked. "It's nice to have you watch my ass, besides, you might get jealous if someone else was." She bent to pick up little Marty, which gave Deeks a perfect opportunity to smack said ass. Deeks earned a glare with a little giggle for that move he performed.

"Good talk," he smiled.

—-

"I told you everything I could yesterday," Monica Lee was annoyed by Sam and Callen's visit.

"Guys," Eric came over coms. She knew Steadman was transferred. Her name is on the court order.

"I think your hiding something from us Monica. Or bad at hiding things from us," Callen rang in. "You name was on Steadman's transfer papers."

"I'm not saying another word."

"That's fine, but your coming with us." Sam handcuffed her and escorted her to the Charger to head to the boat shed.

—-

"Oh my word, look at this handsome devil," Roberta bursted through the doors of Kensi and Deeks' House.

"Mama, relax. We just need you to watch him for a few hours."

"Kensi, remember you can have a baby anytime, even if Martin is dragging his feet on making you his wife." She smacked Deeks across the shoulder.

"What was that for!"

"For making Kensi wait to set a date...February 29th, my ass."

"Mama!"

"What, I'm not getting any younger and neither are you for that matter. Look at this precious bundle of joy. Why are u holding back on making me a grandma." She scooped the baby up and started playing with him. "Those two crazy kids. We will teach them won't we...what's his name?"

Kensi and Deeks looked at each other in fear. "Mama, his name is Marty."

"What! Is this your baby Martin, oh Kensi I'm so sorry." She got up and smacked Deeks again, "how could you cheat on her. Was it when you were in a coma dear. I didn't raise him this way!"

"Oh no no.."Kensi started.

"Mama, he's not mine and I'd never cheat on Kensi. Even if she would have been in that coma for years." Kensi eyes him. "I helped someone out and i think she felt like it was a good way to repay me. I haven't even seen or talked to her in years."

"Oh thank heavens. Not that your not just the sweetest little thing Marty, but big Marty has to give me grand babies with Kensi his bride to be."

"Mama! Your going to scar the boy! This was a bad idea."

"It'll be fine," Kensi couldn't help but laugh. "Let's go Big Marty,"

"Oh ya, I'll show you big Marty he said chasing her up the stairs. "Sorry Mama," he shouted back down. "January 1st by the way!"


	17. Chapter 17

Sam and Callen arrived with Monica at the boat shed.

"This place doesn't bring back the best of memories." Monica reminisced. "Steadman almost killed Deeks and I here. Why would I help him?"

"Why don't you tell us?" Callen began. "What did he have on you?"

"Come on Monica, your name was all over his transfer papers. How did you find out Quinn was transferred?" Sam pushed.

"Only if I get a deal."

The men looked at each other. "We can't offer you that."

"But I can," Henrietta Lange entered the boat shed. "Gentlemen, I'll take it from here." She said eyeing the lawyer up and down.

"Whatever you say Hetty," they left her to deal with the interrogations.

"You think she'll get it out of her G?"

"It's Hetty, what do you think."

—

"Nell," Beale said pulling her to look at his computer. Steadman and John Quinn's alias were placed in the same cell two weeks ago. Toxicology says the poison would have been slow acting."

"This has to be fall out from the mole. Are we ever going to be free of that?"

"We're getting there, Nell, we're getting there."

—

"Ah EAD Mosley, I think it's time we chat."

"I've been wondering how long before you set your sites on me."

"Shall we head to your office?" Gaines motioned.

"I suppose we shall.

—-

"How's my baby?" Tiffany jumped to question Deeks as he walked into meet with her.

"He's good, he's great. He's with my mom, right now. Why didn't you tell me you named him Marty?"

Tiffany looked down a bit embarrassed.

"You're a good man, Marty. You didn't have to help me for as long as you did. You don't even have to help me now, but still you are."

"You're not a bad person Tiffany, you got caught in some bad situations."

"But you saw through that. You never treated me like a prostitute. I always remembered that even when I was at my lowest, you treated me like I was worth something."

"Because you are, and even more now with little Marty."

"I am. I'm still working, I'm even the manager. My work has a day care, I just wanted him to know his father. I really thought Quinn had changed and wanted a better life when he got out of prison. You gave me a fresh start and I wanted to repay that to someone else."

Deeks saw the sincerity in her eyes. He also sensed the sadness that Marty would never know his father now that Quinn was dead. "We have a good lead on who actually killed Quinn. We hope to have you out of here sometime tonight."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up. "I can't wait to see my little man. I never thought I could actually love someone and someone love me back regardless of who I used to be."

"I'll do what I can to have you out tonight."

"Was he too much for you?" She laughed.

"Actually, not at all. Thank you."

—-

Hetty turned off the cameras. Sam and Callen looked at each other from the room outside.

"That's not a good sign," Callen was taken back.

"Not good for Monica," Sam looked wearily at his partner.

"Well, Monica..."

"I didn't sign those transfer papers. I didn't even know Quinn was there."

"No, no I don't suppose you did."

Monica looked up at the woman whose wrinkles showed how the job had aged her. "What do you mean?"

"I signed your name, Ms Lee."

"What? Why? What do you have to gain by killing Quinn?"

"I didn't kill Quinn my dear, that was indeed Mr. Steadman. Sadly, Sometimes my plans go astray."

"Mr. Steadman and Mr. Quinn were just supposed to be cell mates to set you up my dear. Mr. Quinn was ready to give you and Rivera up to start a new life with Tiffany and their son. Unfortunately, Mr. Steadman was more concerned with revenge on Quinn and Tiffany. He will be moved back to Maximum Security prison with no chance at parole. And you, We let you get away the first time and had Mr Quinn not given up the location of the ill gotten gain, you would have been one wealthy women, you and your partner Detective Rivera."

"We were supposed to get a cut in that money! Rivera decided to open the investigation on Deeks to draw Steadman out. She thought Bruce knew where it was hidden. Then we thought Quinn escaped. She got cold feet and disappeared."

"Do you know where she is now?"

"No clue, she was just gone. Then that bulldog Whiting took over, so I figured I was in the clear. Quinn was supposedly gone, you arrested Steadman and I was left free and clear."

"Until now, your never free and clear in my games. I just let you be until I have a purpose for you."

"And just what is that purpose?"

"First and foremost, it's time you pay for your crimes, Ms Lee. The second reason is on a need to know...but I'll let you in on a little info that I needed a little magic to help repair some cracks."

"Are we all just pawns to you?"

"Well my dear, I have to protect my Kind and Queen."

—-

"Your free to go, Ms Williams." Whiting came in and released her. "Monica Lee made a full confession to helping Steadman kill Quinn."

"Thank you!" She smiled at Deeks. "Can we get Marty?"

With those words, Roberta Deeks brought in the handsome little man. "I was getting some good practice," she looked at her son.

"Mama," Deeks rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for taking such good care of him, and me for all those years. Good Luck Marty."

"You too," he eyes dropped a little as she walked out with her son in tow. The little boy's eyes met his when he looked up to watch them leave. They both smiled at each other.

"You're ready are you?" Roberta placed her hand on her sons' back.

"I am, Mama. Hopefully, Kensi will be soon after we're married too." He said more hopeful than he had been in months.

—-

"Deeks," Whiting stopped him as he was leaving.

"I'll call you later, Mama." He told her so he could talk to Whiting.

"You did good, you always do."

"You going soft on me, Whiting?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm good, thank you." He looked down at his ring finger, thinking about how things would be if he got out. He exhaled and then took a deep breathe, "how are things going to be if I get out?" He looked curiously at Whiting.

"It would be a shame, that's for certain. But I understand. It's a hard life for a family."

"Taking care of Tiffany's baby, it made my desire for that life even greater. I think it did for Kensi too, at least I hope it did."

"She loves you Deeks. You two really have been through a lot."

"We have. Too much if you ask me."

"But it's made you stronger. And tell you what, consider your debt paid. You've by far made up for your mistakes."

"You really are going soft on me!"

"Good bye Detective Deeks," with that she walked away.

—-

Deeks was exhausted from all the emotions that had run through him the last 24hours. The tidal wave of sadness, fear, confusion, elation, and finally peace had taken a toll. Even though, he felt calm for the first time in months, he needed to embrace that feeling for a little while before going home. As much as he wanted to be with Kensi, he needed some time to process the last day. He headed to his favorite place of solace. As he sat staring out at the ocean, he hoped on January 1st, the ocean would be as peaceful as he felt now. He was lost in thought and didn't even hear her approach him.

"Hi baby," she said wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey, sorry I was just processing the last 24hours."

"It's been a whirlwind huh? You miss him already?"

He smiled and nodded a little yes and kissed her softly. "Your going to look so beautiful standing with the ocean behind you in your wedding gown." He took a long pause. He starred at her beauty and inhaled her smell. The scent of gunpowder and sunshine was still a strong as ever. "I'm really sorry that I told you we shouldn't get married. I regret those words coming from my lips."

Kensi sat quietly. They had both hurt each other and both were seemingly ready to move forward. " we can't hold on to the bad babe, only the good."

"Mmmm like last night," he smirked.

"Like last night, and the many moving forward."

Deeks eyes locked with hers. He stared at her intently.

"What?" She asked blushing. It had been a while since he looked at her that way.

"You're just so beautiful. I'm the luckiest man alive. I love you so much."

"I love you," Kensi's lips met his. Their embrace lasted for some time. It was as if they didn't want to break away from each other. Finally, Kensi pulled away for air, as she took a breath, she whispered, "Let's go practice making our own baby."


	18. Chapter 18

Kensi woke up early the next morning feeling a bit anxious to talk to Hetty. The sun had still not fully risen and Deeks was sleeping calmer than he had in months. She didn't want him to wake another morning without her next to him, yet she needed to begin her journey before fear came over her again. She started caressing his back. He stirred a bit, but didn't seem ready to wake just yet. She began kissing his back with wet little pecks.

"Mmmmm, are you ready for a repeat of last night my ladybird?"

"Maybe," She slyly said, "I didn't want you to wake up alone again. I was thinking about going to have a conversation with Hetty," she briefly paused, "about the future, our future."

Deeks became elated with the thought that soon they would be moving forward with their own family. Kensi's rush to talk with their boss gave Deeks great hope that they could soon have their own little Marty or a little princess sunshine. Either was fine with him at this point.

The couple soon became entangled in their own passion. Reenacting many moments from the night before while finding new ways to please each other along the way.

"I'm going to shower and head to the Mission before anyone arrives."

"I'll meet you there. Have a good talk," he winked.

—-

"Hetty?" The brown eyed women peeked In her mentors office.

"Ms Blye, what do I owe the honors to?"

"I'd like your advice."

"Of course my dear. What's on your mind."

"What would you think, if I applied for your job when you finally retire of course?"

The women looked stunned, "Ms. Blye are you attempting to oust me?"

"Of course Not,no, never, but you always tell us you will really retire one of these days, and I don't know. It was a bad thought." Her eyes filled with disappointment and looked towards the ground.

Hetty chuckled, "I still haven't perfected my humor apparently. However EAD Mosley's job could be available sooner than later."

"Where is she now anyway?" Kensi questioned

"On her way to Washington. Deputy Director Gaines is escorting her there. SecNav will be questioning her tactics and administering ramifications as necessary."

"Oh, that's not promising for her."

"No, I'd say not, only time will tell. We all have our crosses to bear with this job. Some of us fall and some of us will rise from the ashes." The wisdom in her voice always astonished Kensi.

"Anyway, Deeks said I'd have some very big shoes to fill if I you did retire and I applied for the position. He's right". She looked up with her wide eyes. "But if you'd let me, I'd like to try."

"Sit down my dear."

Kensi pulled up a chair by Hetty's desk.

"I think you'd fill my shoes quite well, if that's what you chose to do. I know you have a hard time envisioning yourself away from NCIS, but let me ask you, while you were watching Ms. Williams' baby, did you feel like you could do anything else."

Kensi's vibrant eyes turned a bit ashamed, "I felt like I could be a mother and a wife." She put her head down feeling despondent.

"Why does that make you sad, Ms. Blye?"

"I've worked so hard, Hetty. Wouldn't I be letting everyone down? Wouldn't I be letting you down? You worked so hard to train me to perfection."

"Would you be letting yourself down if you left?"

"I'm not sure."

"How about if you chose not to start a family with Mr. Deeks."

Kensi was unsure what to say. "Let me rephrase that dear, would you be letting yourself down if you chose not to start a family."

Kensi thought hard, "I would,"

Then there's your answer. You have already done many great things, Ms. Blye, and I believe having a family with Mr. Deeks is another great thing you were meant to do. I trained you to do your job, while the time was right for you, but I hope I also trained you to know when the time was right to do other amazing things," she winked.

Kensi thought for a bit. "Did you bring Deeks here for me?"

Hetty looked slyly at her prodigy, "heavens no!" She paused ,with another wink, for what felt like an eternity to Kensi. She knew Hetty always had master plans. "I brought him here for the both of you."

"You knew we'd end up here? Together?"

The older women took a deep breathe. "I suppose if one day you desire to be in this chair, it's time I share some secrets with you."

Kensi listened intently. Hetty felt like it was time she knew everything. "I had been watching Mr. Deeks for quite sometime. He always preferred to work alone. You had just lost your partner as well.

Kensi's eyes stayed locked on Hetty's as she continued speaking.

"I know how frightened you both were of the feelings that were growing between you. When he would pull back, I took it upon myself to remind him of those feelings. And Maybe to let him know it was alright to have them. Sort of my approval, if you will."

"The letter you had me give him after the diamond ordeal while he was undercover?" Kensi remembered how jealous she actually was back then.

"Sunshine and gunpowder," Hetty smirked.

Kensi could only smile back knowing those were two of Deeks favorite things, but she was his favorite, as he told her a few months ago while he was in the hospital. She felt silly now for letting that little green eyed monster, as Deeks called it, over take her.

"Afghanistan? Deeks blames himself for me being sent there. He felt that because he couldn't admit and deal with the Thing between us, you sent me away."

"That was a two fold. I knew you would never kill Jack. He wasn't just considered the White Ghost, he was your ghost as well, Kensi."

Kensi nodded as Hetty continued, "but you two did need space to grow. Neither one of you knew how to handle your new found extra curricular activity."

Kensi blushes, "Hetty!"

"I make it my point to know everything. You both made mistakes on the Thapa mission. They could have been costly ones. I'm sorry, I know Mr. Deeks had a rough time with you being in Afghanistan. Not to mention the horrible ordeal you went thorough, but it was a necessary evil. You were the only one who could take on that mission. Jack would be dead if I hadn't sent you."

Kensi knew there was complete truth to that. "And now, Tiffany's baby?"

"Well it was time Ms Lee paid for her part with dirty cops. I found out Tiffany had a baby with Quinn and it was a perfect opportunity to help you and Mr. Deeks reach the same page."

"Hetty, you can't keep using people."

"Remember we sometimes have to ask people to put them self in harms way for the greater good."

Kensi nodded remembering her boss telling her that previously. It still felt wrong to her, but she was glad Hetty was an excellent chess player.

"So, you see my dear, sometimes the board has to be moved in order for the chess pieces to do their duties. Is this what you truly want to do for the rest of your life? I will support any decision you make, but this job is not all you are."

"Do you regret not having a family?" Kensi questioned her superior.

Hetty sighed, "I have an amazing family, but do I regret not doing other things with my life? Sometimes. I made my choices, but that doesn't mean you have to follow." She took the younger woman's hands in her own. "You and Mr. Deeks are very special to me, as is Mr. Callen, Mr. Hannah, Miss Jones and Mr. Beale even with his lack of ability to keep a pair of pants on."

Kensi laughed and nodded.

"You have my blessing," she squeezed her hands. "Come, come, give me a hug."

Kensi squeezed Hetty in a tight hug. "Thank you for everything."

"Now go, take the day off. Plan a wedding."

"That's actually, a great idea!"

She left Hetty's office and saw Deeks coming around the corner.

"How did it go?"

She grabbed his hand and pulled, "trust me?" She questioned.

"With everything," He followed her out like a lost puppy not knowing what she had in store.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N : I know it's a lot of Deeks and Kensi. I hope you all are still enjoying! After this chapter, I plan on working in some Anna, Callen and Joelle. Thank you again for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. Down to 18 days.

"Alright Kensilina, where are you taking me?" Deeks grinned ear to ear.

"Surprise," she shrugged.

"Terrible communication skills," he shook his moppy head. With that Kensi slugged him playfully hard, as she used to. The tension between them was gone. They both felt the weight of their indecisive future lift off their shoulders. "Ow!" He let out something between a painful whimper and a laugh. He lifted her hand from the steering wheel and laced his fingers between hers. He brought the backside of her hand to his lips and gently laid a kiss on her. "I've missed this, more than you'll ever know."

"I do know Deeks, cause I feel the same."

They drove for about 20 mins, until they reached the beach.

"A little relaxation on the beach? I'm game."

"Cmon Beach Boy," she dragged him up the pier to a quaint little restaurant. "Remember when we were here talking in the truck last year?"

"Yes, but baby, I thought we picked a place for the reception?"

"I know, but the tables only seating 8 is still an issue, and I don't know, don't you think this is more us?"

"I mean, we could have our little beach ceremony and head straight over here, but honestly I told you, I don't care where we get married as long as your happy, I'll be happy."

"Well cmon, let's go in."

They walked inside to a banquet table full of different types of cake. Kensi's eyes lit up. A middle aged women headed over to greet the couple. "Mr. Deeks? Ms. Blye? I presume."

The couple looked at each other in bewilderment. "Henrietta asked me to prepare some cakes for you to taste."

"Of course she did,"Deeks chuckled, he looked at his bride to be giddy with excitement to taste all the scrumptious looking cakes. He didn't think it was possible to love her anymore. Seeing her at that moment, so full of joy and hope for the future, he was proven wrong. His heart felt like it could explode at that moment. "I love you, Kens."

Her smile lit up his heart. "Right this way," the lady brought them to the table filled with goodies. "Take your time, let me know if I can get you anything else."

"Mmmm, where should we start," Kensi was ready to devour every piece.

"Slow down there princess, we should savor each bite so we know which is best."

Kensi rolled her eyes at her fiancé. Deeks dug the fork into the first piece of chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. "So much chocolate," Kensi licked her lips. Deeks brought the fork to her almost drooling mouth and pulled it back and put in his. Kensi hauled off and punched him again.

"I deserved that," he said putting another bite onto the fork. "Your turn." He guided the fork back towards her awaiting lips. He continued to tease her with the bite.

"Deeks!" She impatiently demanded. Her love for unhealthy goodies was consuming her.

"Haaaa, that tone sounds familiar, like when you can't get enough of this lean mean sex machine."

Kensi glared at him with her deep brown eyes. He slowly let her devour the bite of cake. "What do you think?"

"So good!" She said wanting more.

"First bite and your sold?"

"I know what I like," she winked. "But maybe we should go more traditional. Besides we can't let all this cake go to waste. We need to try every single one!"

Deeks nodded knowing his ladybird was content at this moment. He was just as happy. "Anything you want Princess."

"My turn," she took the fork from the next plate. She cut a bite and tasted the white cake with white frosting. Seemingly more traditional, Kensi liked the taste and texture.

"Well? Are you going to feed me?" He asked awaiting his payback.

"Of course," she picked up the remainder of the piece and smothered it across his face and beard. She let out a roar of laughs.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" He quickly grabbed her brown locks with hints of gold and pulled her into a sloppy kiss. Kissing her face, he made sure to rub his scruff entirely around her mouth. Their faces covered in frosting, they kissed a little more before taking a break.

"Is this the winner?" Deeks questioned with a chuckle. Kensi just shook her head and they moved down the trail of cakes.

As they began to near the end, the women who guided them in, came over to speak with the couple. "Have we reached a decision?"

"We have, but we haven't discussed the availability of this venue with you."

"January 1?" The woman already knew, "booked and paid in full for the celebration of your nuptials." She smiled widely.

"Hetty," the couple knew immediately their boss took care of everything as usual.

"How did she know the date?" Deeks wondered, "did you tell her this morning?"

"No. She did tell me she knows everything though, which I believe more and more everyday."

"She knew about us before we did, didn't she?"

Kensi nodded to answer yes.

Deeks had been wondering about their conversation, but hadn't brought it up. He swallowed and let out a tiny breath. "How did it go?"

"Good, in her Hetty way, she gave me a lot to think about."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe one day, today I'm content with the choices we've made and where we are heading to. I love my job, but I love you more." She kissed his cheek, licking off the remaining frosting he missed.

"Are you sure this will be enough for you, not out saving the world daily?"

"You're enough for me Deeks."

Deeks' superior detective skills were honing in. "This was all the munchkin's master plan, wasn't it? You, me, our thing?" A smirk began to form in the corners of his mouth. "Are you still wondering if I'm the best LAPD could get?"

Kensi blushed, "you still need to remind me of that comment?" She pulled him close to her, "You're definitely the best thing I've ever had. Thank you for being patient with me." She looked down when a bit of sadness began to overcome her. "And thank you for not leaving me."

"Baby," his heart sank a bit. "You know I never had any intention of leaving you." He pulled her chin up and kissed her gently. "You are my whole world, when I said that, I meant it. I can't imagine spending another day without you."

"I know Deeks. It's good that we went through this. I think it made us stronger."

"You good?" He looked at her lovingly.

"I'm good."

"Good, now that the cake and our reception is settled, we should plan the honeymoon! Better yet, we can pretend we are on it now, since we have the rest of the day free!" His brows raised up and down.

All Kensi could do was shake her head. "Your insatiable!"

"What do you expect when you're such a stone cold fox, I can't help myself." He took her hand and strolled with her down the pier to the bottom. When they reached the sand, he pulled her close. "I love you. Thank you for saving me from myself."

"I'm pretty sure Hetty knew our two jagged pieces fit perfectly together."

They strolled along the beach where the ocean meets the sand. Hand and hand, they walked in silence, enjoying the moment, taking in the world around them, that for a day was peaceful. No guns being fired, no bullets straying by them, no terrorists, no viruses, computer or otherwise, just two people out doing the things they should be doing with their lives, even if it was only for a day.

Deeks found a perfect spot and stopped. "In less than four months, you'll be my wife."

"And you my husband. It only took us 10 years to figure our Thing out."

"I wish I could call Ray. He wanted me to let him know how it turned out with you. Did everyone know about us before us?" He paused, "Wow his kid is probably what 8 by now?"

"Wikipedia remembers," she smirked, "We've been through a lot, Deeks, but I wouldn't change a thing if it's brought us to where we are now."

"What here?" He took her hands. "This place where I will stand beside you, waiting to make you mine forever?"

Kensi nodded. "What were we afraid of?" She looked out to the ocean. The waves were choppy today, but there was still a calm behind them.

"Losing this," he replied. "I think we both feared we couldn't hang on to this amazing bond between us."

"But we did," she held his hands as they stood face to face. "I love you so much. Now let's get ice cream!"

"We just had 20 pieces of cake woman!"

"Yes but what goes perfect with cake? Ice cream," she said with a duh look on her face. With that she ran towards Deeks' truck. The smitten man shrugged and trailed off behind her.


	20. Chapter 20

"You know we could have used a day off too, Hetty." Callen stated with a hint of a whine.

"Oh goody! You and Miss Kolcheck decided to have a double wedding with Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye? What have you planned so far, Mr. Callen?" Hetty responded with a snark in her tone and a wink at Sam.

Sam smirked, "G you didn't tell me!"

"Why do I bother." Callen replied. "I seem to recall the last time you two set me up on a date, Wait what happened to her? Didn't she turn out to be a CIA officer?"

"He's still bitter at us, Agent Hannah."

"I'm not bitter, I'm just stating the facts."

We did have a nice bonfire with the remains of his dining room table," Sam added.

"You two introduced us. How did the great Hetty Lange not see the signs."

"We had bigger fish to fry at the time, Agent Callen," she gave him a stern motherly warning that he was close to crossing the line. "Enough about that scoundrel. Anna will be back in town this weekend."

"I am well aware, thank you."

"They play Halo 5 every day at 4am," Sam rolled his eyes.

"She made me an official member of her team. I can't let my team down. They need me." Callen shrugged with a huge smile.

"Perhaps you should ask her if she has any plans for the new year?"

"What are you hiding up your sleeve this time?" Callen eyed her back.

"It would be nice for you to bring a date to Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye's wedding."

"They finally set a date. I assumed they were either gonna elope or just stay engaged for another ten years." Sam bellowed out not able to control his laughter.

"January 1st, I suggest you find your pants to your suit Mr. Callen, your going to need those."

"What? I can't even get a new suit for wedding of a lifetime. This has been more anticipated than any of the Royal Weddings."

"I can't reward your lack of responsibility, how does one lose their pants?"

"Give it up,G. Your not winning this one."

Eric ran down the stairs. His face pale like he had seen a ghost. "Case."

Past history had told the team, it wasn't a good sign if Eric didn't come down displaying any sort of antics. "Should we call Deeks and Kensi?" Callen asked.

"Not quite yet, let them have their day. Let's see what's going on. If need be we can call them then."

Nell and Eric stared at Callen as he entered OPS. "Why do I fell like the Meerkats want to eat me?" He whispered to Sam.

"What's goin on Beale?" Sam asked harshly.

The meerkats looked at the screen. "Joelle?" Callen said, "or I guess it's Jane."

"We thought she died, Callen?" Nell asked with wide eyes.

"She wanted every one to think she did. She said it was the only way to keep her family safe. I'm sorry I had to lie to you guys."

The team understood. They had to do many deceiving things to each other over the years. They knew it was a hazard of their jobs.

"Well, Mr. Beale, what mess has the devil herself got into this time." Hetty was fed up with the red head and the heartache she had caused.

"She's brokering c-4 on the internet under an alias of course. Our tabs on CIA agents, since the Mole incident, went ballistic and her name and photo popped up."

The doors to OPS open, "I guess I'm home sooner than the weekend," a beautiful blonde woman with a heavy Russian accent strolled through the entrance.

"Anna," Nell ran over to hug her. "We could use you on this one for sure."

"You're ex girlfriend is back from the dead, I see,"

Callen gave Anna a look, "No shooting first this time," he winked. Yes, Anna had been cleared of all charges, but Callen wasn't sure how personal this mission might get.

"I don't need a gun to take her scrawny ass out. I play Halo 5," she joked.

"Which is way cooler than being a double crossing CIA Agent."

"How would we feel about letting Kensi and Deeks skip this case and focus on their wedding."

Hetty inquired.

"Just the three of us then?" Callen said.

"Not exactly Agent Callen,"

"Hey guys, I told you I was on your side." Sabatino entered.

"We laying a lot out, trusting him once again," Callen said.

Sam shook Sabatino's hand, "I told you, you weren't expendable. Don't let me down."

"She was on the list for me to take down when I was after Ferris and the others. I just didn't have the proof. Her game of playing dead took her off the grid and look where she ends up."

"Let's take her out of the equation once and for all then," Anna suggested.

"Now now put the claws away," Callen joked.

"I'm just saying, she used up all her chances." Anna shrugged her shoulders.

"No need to worry, As I informed Officer Taylor, She is already in Callen's rear view mirror," Hetty whispered to Anna .

"Sometimes those are the things you have to be most careful of, Hetty. They have a way of catching up to you and taking you by surprise."

"Good point, my dear."

"If you two are finished, she was already planning for us to have a double wedding with Deeks and Kensi,"

"No,No," Hetty shook her head. "That was all your idea."

Anna looked suspiciously at Callen, who just shook his head in return with disbelief.

"Sabatino and I will check out the warehouse she was last seen at," Sam suggested.

"Good idea, Anna and I can go look around the safe house I took her to last year."

"This will be good," Beale teased quietly.

—

"I'm really sorry again about Michelle, Sam. She was an amazing woman."

"You don't have to tell me. I miss that woman every day. But thank you for trying to help."

"At least you killed the bastard who did it."

"Doesn't make it easier, Sabatino, doesn't make it easier."

Sabatino put his hand on Sam's back. "Thank you for trusting me."

"Just don't give my wife a bad name."

"So Kensi and Deeks, finally tying the knot, huh? Took them long enough." Sabatino laughed trying to lighten the mood.

Sam nodded, "try working with them everyday through it all."

"Had to be amusing, the first time I met Kensi, Deeks didn't want me alone with her. I could tell there was something between them all those years ago." He snickered. "Ferris certainly had the hots for her too, I think her not budging on her feelings for Deeks, sent him more in revenge mode."

"Look how that turned out," Sam took his fingers and pointed them as to double tap at his head. "You think all that was bad, you should have seen when Talia was all over Deeks. Talk about Cat fight."

"You think Joelle and Anna will go at it over Callen."

"That would be a sight to see. Joelle did a number on Callen. It was my fault, I should have known better. Seen through it. I don't know how we missed it."

"She's good. Sometimes people are just that good at changing who they are under circumstances."

"And you?"

"You're still questing me?"

"It's in my blood, even more so now. Just keep helping out and we will be good," Sam noted.

—-

"Sorry about Hetty" Callen started.

"Well, she did walk in on us in a compromising position before."

"She has her ways, doesn't she?"

"So New Years plans?" Anna casually asked.

"Hetty told you the date as well, I see."

"She asked," Anna paused and thought for a second, "Actually demanded I be here for New Years Day. She said she already cleared it with my boss and I have 5 days scheduled off."

"Oh Hetty,"

"Did she do this with Kensi and Deeks as well?"

"Operation Sunshine and gunpowder? Probably from day 1."

"Sunshine and gunpowder?"Anna curiosity peaked.

"Kensi found this partner survey," Callen used his fingers to quotation the word partner. "She started asking Deeks all these random insane questions. One of them was describe how I smell."

"I see," Anna continued listening.

"He answered her later that evening, when the case was over, and told her she smelled like Sunshine and gunpowder."

Anna giggled. "That's adorable."

"They have no idea how much we actually know. They would probably die of embarrassment."

"I for one, think it's cute. Maybe I'll find that one day. Gives me hope that the job doesn't have to be the only thing."

"I think sometimes Hetty regrets choosing this job over having her own family."

Callen thought aloud.

"But, She has you."

"She does, she has all of us."


	21. Chapter 21

Anna and Callen reached the safe house he had brought Joelle to last year. He couldn't get used to calling her Jane. He hadn't known her as Jane, he wasn't intimate with Jane, he wasn't betrayed by Jane, he didn't even know who the hell Jane was. The moment she extended a olive branch by telling him her real name was only a fluke in his mind. An attempt to make peace from a woman who was possibly dying. She didn't die however, even though it was made to look that way. Callen couldn't understand how a woman, a mother, could abandon her child. Then he pondered, was it better than her dying in front of their eyes, or worse yet, getting her husband or child killed in some crossfire. He wondered if she really was a dirty agent, or just a pawn in many of the CIA's games. His thoughts then turned to Deeks. Even before Deeks fully confided in Kensi about leaving the dangers behind , he expressed those thoughts to him. He tried to think what he would do if presented with an opportunity for true love and a family. The senior partner had no desire to lose his junior teammates, even if it was time for them to start a family. He couldn't blame them though, he had longed for a family most of his life, until ten years ago, when he realized he had an amazing family around him. To begin his own family, and make up for what he lost, would be an opportunity he could see him self welcoming. Anna saw the deep thoughts running through his brain. She knew this woman they were searching for had hurt him. She knew he was always very guarded when it came to his emotions. Another hazard of the job, she was all to familiar with that.

"Penny for your thought?" She asked sweetly.

"Considering, I'm having more than one," he joked, "I'm ok, but thank you."

"If you need to talk, I'm here."

"I know, listen Anna,"

"Callen, you don't have to explain anything. I know what she did to you. Not just you, but your team too. I know how tight you guys are. They are your family. When I was filling in for Kensi, I always felt off. Not that you didn't welcome me. Everyone was great, but I wasn't her. And, I told you before, I'm not here to hurt you."

"I know that. Joelle or Jane, she represents a lot of demons for me. Demons about myself, as well. She said to me if I couldn't forgive her, how could I ever forgive myself for the people I've done the same thing to."

"There's a difference when your doing it to the bad guys. When you're protecting the innocent. What they did to you was out of spite and revenge."

"I guess, it's just a hard pill to swallow."

Anna nodded. She knew not to push to much. "Should we go check it out?"

They approached the safe house , guns drawn in case. "Clear," she heard Callen shout.

"Clear," she responded. "Hey check this out," Anna called him over. There was a pile of papers on the table with several names written down. Callen immediately recognizes three names that were crossed out, the name Kevin Miller stood out.

"These were members of the Patton project?"

Anna looked wide eyed at him.

"This name Kevin Miller, he was in Colorado. They breeched the mistake launch, Kensi dated Miller for a few months in Tokyo, they called her in to talk him down, but instead she had to crawl through an 18-inch tunnel and take them out. There are still numerous members out there."

"Do you think Joelle is a member?"

"I mean they are usually trained Military, but to have a CIA Agent in the mix. That's a threat to national security there in itself. We need to take this back to OPS. The Wonder twins can comb through it and see if there is anything else linking Jo, Jane Taylor to the project."

They gathered up all the intel and headed back to the mission.

"I just don't get why Jo would have all this. How would she have gotten mixed up in something like this." Callen pondered.

"The CIA are a tricky bunch," Anna shrugged.

Callen nodded in agreement knowing how very true that statement was.

"Hopefully Sam and Sabatino find something useful." They drove a little ways in silence. Each of them pondering different things.

"So about New Years?" Anna decided to break the silence. "I apparently have the time off now."

"Would you care to accompany me to Deeks and Kensi's wedding?" Callen popped in before Anna could do the honors.

"I mean, unless you'd rather take Joelle," she smirked.

"I think Deeks might take her out if she showed up there. After her involvement helping Ferris, he's not to keen on her."

"We can't have that now. Messing up his tuxedo and what not."

Callen cracked a small laugh. "This wedding has been a long time coming. Hetty would knock off anyone who tried to get in the way at this point."

"We wouldn't want that now either. We'd have to break her out of prison."

"Been there, done that." Callen added.

Anna looked a little confused.

"Vietnam, long story."

"Always is when it comes to Hetty," Anna giggled.

"I guess it's a date then. Maybe I can convince Hetty I need a new suit now."

"Using me for your gain, are you now? How did you lose your pants anyhow?"

"Is nothing private! I was on a case."

Anna bellowed out. "I mean your pants, Callen?"

—-

Sabatino and Sam arrived at the warehouse where Joelle was spotted. It was abandoned at the moment and there were no signs of C-4.

"Dead end?" Sabatino questioned.

"We're missing something."

"I don't know Sam. She's CIA, we're trained to be nearly impossible to find if we don't want to be."

"Right," Sam started, "nearly."

"Sam we need you back at OPS ASAP! Anna and Callen found something." Beale said over coms.

"On our way."

—-

"How did Joelle get involved with the Patton project?" Nell wondered out loud.

"Maybe Mr. Sabatino can shed some light on any investigations or hearings of dirty agents being involved." Hetty thought.

Callen and Anna arrived back at the mission and headed up to OPS. They handed over the intel they retrieved from the safe house.

"We've been digging since you informed us of what you found, but nothing has come up so far," Beale shrugged.

"Keep digging Mr. Beale." Hetty directed, then turned her eyes to the pair walking into OPS. "I see you have confirmed you r attendance together to the wedding?"

"Hetty," Callen said looking towards Anna. She shrugged at him as Hetty winked.

"I make it my point to know all the dealings between my agents."

"Hetty, Anna isn't your agent."

"Details, Details," the woman winked.

"Hetty, you know your plans don't always work out," Callen reminded her that sometimes things go astray.

"On the contrary, Mr. Callen, things just happen the way they are meant to."

"Mmmmhmmm," Callen murmured out.

—

"I can't believe we are really getting married in less than four months!" Kensi exclaimed with a mixture of excitement and nerves bundled together. They returned home as the sun began to set.

"Having second thoughts?" Deeks jokes trying to calm the nervous tone he sensed.

"Of course not, it's just been so long since I asked you to marry me," she winked, "and..." she paused.

Deeks walked over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "And nothing," he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "That's behind us now."

Kensi nodded with relief. "It is."

"It was kinda weird not worrying about work today," Deeks commented.

"Having second thoughts?" Kensi teased.

"It will definitely be a change when the time comes. I can think of a few things to keep us occupied if we start getting bored."

"Yes chasing after our children!" Kensi teased him.

"Mmm, I love the sound of that." He began caressing her and kissing her more. "Right now, all I can think about is creating a perfect ending to an absolutely perfect day.

"Why Detective Deeks, whatever do you have in mind?"

He began kissing her more fervently. "Let me show you," with those words he picked her up and carried her upstairs the bedroom.

—-

"Have you heard of the Patton project?" Callen questioned Sabatino as Same and he entered OPS.

"That old urban legend. Sure."

"It's not an urban legend, sadly" Callen informed.

"G, did you get a lead on one of the six?"

"What do you mean one of the six?" Sabatino was obviously bewildered.

"Last year, we realized its not a myth and there are six people we are currently looking for from the Patton Project."

"You think Agent Taylor is involved?" Sabatino queried.

"We were hoping you could give us some insight on her orders over the last four years, Mr. Sabatino," Hetty looked the man up and down. "Now is the time to truly prove yourself."

"We found this paperwork at the safe house Joelle was staying. It had names of the three people who took over the launch control centers, as well as many others. We need to find her connection to all this." Callen informed his current ally.

"I'll see what I can uncover. I'll be in touch."

"Very well, Now the rest of you, go home. Enjoy the evening. Tomorrow is a new day."


	22. Chapter 22

"We missed a hell of a day," Deeks strolled into the mission. Kensi by his side feeling extremely refreshed after their day of wedding planning and rest.

"Not all of us get to enjoy an additional day off for nothing," Callen jealously voiced.

"For nothing? Have you ever planned a wedding?" Kensi glared.

"Ya G, you secretly married and we don't know." Sam added in, "I hope you two got a lot done."

"Thank you, Sam. That means a lot." Kensi gave Callen another glare.

"Well, you two lovebirds missed a lot. Joelle is possibly involved in the Patton project. Hopefully the Meerkats were able to get something off the papers we gave them."

"Wait? She's alive? I thought she died last year," Deeks uttered in confusion.

"She wanted it to look that way, I was the only one who knew. Well, besides Hetty of course."

Deeks and Kensi looked at Sam in disbelief. "I was in the dark like you," he confided. Before anyone could say another word Sabatino rejoined the Mission.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Deeks rolled his eyes as Sabatino entered striding over to the bullpen where the team was huddled.

"Hello to you too, Deeks. Kensi."

"I was able to get some intel, It's possible Taylor is undercover. I'm not sure if their covering their tracks with the possibility of another rouge agent, or if the intel is legit."

"Does that change your opinion of her, Callen?" Anna asked as she arrived joining the team.

"I hope not," Deeks began. "Not after the roll she played in kidnapping Kensi."

"Deeks," Callen gave him a stern look.

"Oh come on Callen, you seriously can't be defending her."

"I'm not, but Sabatino over here was just as involved."

"Again standing right here, I also helped locate her."

"Actually," Beale came bouncing down the stairs, "Nell and I located her." Nell in tow, the wondertwins high fives each other.

"None the less, I got my baby back!" Deeks put his arms around Kensi from behind.

"Deeks, we're at work." Kensi tried hard not to crack up.

"I'm pretty sure everyone knows by now, sugarbear. We are in the presence of some pretty smart agents." He joked.

"But boundaries," Kensi wiggled away from his grasp.

"Not this again," Sam and Callen joked reminding them of the conversation they once had about keeping work and home life separate.

"Alright let's get to work." Hetty came over from her office, enjoying the interaction from her team. The atmosphere they were currently portraying had been missing over the last few months. She was happy to see it return.

The crew headed up to OPS. "Whatcha got for us, Beale?" Deeks asked.

"It's possible Sabatino's information is correct. A few weeks ago, a CIA officer named Joe Banks, visited Joelle's safe house."

" It seems he's carrying the folder with the intel you and Anna found at the house," Nell added in.

"Unless he's dirty too." Sam joined playing devil's advocate.

"Banks is pretty up and up." Sabatino retorted. "Been on the job 20 years. Keeps his nose clean. Head of lots of many successful major operations over the 6 or 7 years. A basic by the book guy."

"Why would he pull Jo out of hiding then?" Callen still couldn't bring himself to call her Jane.

"Guys," Beale interrupted. "Someone's in the boat shed." He quickly focused in on the figure.

"Is that?" Anna asked.

"Joelle." Callen replied.

"Mr. Callen, Miss Kolcheck, you two will head over to the boat shed and she what the shedevil is up to."

"Hetty?"

"That's an order Mr. Callen."

"Can you play nice?" He looked over to Anna with questioning eyes.

"Always," she smirked.

The two headed out to confront Joelle. "Do you really think that's a good idea, sending the two of them there?"

"Mr. Deeks, are you questioning my decisions."

"I'm just saying," Kensi grabbed him by the arm before he could finish his words and dragged him out, "we're gonna go, go find something to do." Kensi yanked him harder.

"Fragle Rock, women, be gentle."

"No, because you apparently haven't learned your lesson yet!"

"Ooo, you're gonna spank me. Oh girl!"

"DETECTIVE DEEKS! TMI!" Hetty screamed after him. Deeks looked back with a sly grin as Kenzi continued to drag him out the door.

"Remember you created that, Hetty," Sam evoked.

"Indeed Mr. Hannah, Indeed." A twinkle appeared in her eyes and a small grin began to form. "Now back to work. I seem to be having to say that more than usual these past few days." Even though that was true, she didn't want it any other way. To her, it meant her team was back in full form.

—-

"Your abusive nature has really got to stop before we wed."

"Really?" She twisted his arm back.

"Yes really," he freed himself and pulled her into a deep kiss. "Think we can get another afternoon off?" He playfully asked.

"Not today, loverboy."

"Sabatino keeps finding a way to worm himself in our graces."

"I still can't figure him out," Kensi worried.

"I guess all we can do is trust."

"And stay alert. We've let our guard down too much in the past."

"Because as good as we are, Sam was right, we're all human. Even Badass Blye with her wonder woman sports bra."

"Says Shaggy with his Superman underwear."

"Touché" Deeks pulled her into another kiss. "I'm glad our thing worked out."

"Me too," she smiled kissing him this time.

—

"Hello Callen," Joelle said as she watched him and Anna enter the boat shed.

"What are you doing here Jo..Jane?"

"You remembered." She smiled sheepishly.

"Why are you out of protective custody?" Anna interrupted their eye contact.

Joelle's eyes stayed linked with Callen's. "You were right, my family deserves to know the truth. My son needs me. This is the only way I can get them relocated with me. I've missed so much this year."

"You really are double agenting?"

"For the good side Callen. I made a deal to help one last time and then I'm out. I'm ready to lead a normal life."

"Your family will be happy." Callen nodded looking at Anna. He thought about all the changes life had thrown at his team over the last few years.

"I know I don't deserve it, but will you help me Callen? Help me get these guys."

"We will," Anna responded, "for national security," she paused, "and so you can move on with your family." She glanced over at Callen and studied his look.

"Yes, Anna's right. It's time you close this door."

"Thank you," the red headed woman said with a tab bit of relief in her voice. "You must be the woman Callen replaced me with."

"I don't replace anybody." Anna glared.

"Tell us everything you know, so we can help." Callen broke the tension to get to the real reason they were there.

—-

"How do you think Callen is fairing with beauty and the beast over at the boat shed?" Deeks wisecracked.

"Why are you so hung up on that," Kensi mused.

"I'm not, I'm just saying two stone cold foxes fighting over a guy. It's hard to get work done under those circumstances."

"You want me to call Talia up and have her come hook up with you again," Kensi voiced with a hint of jealousy. Deeks had been in a similar situation, caught between Talia and Kensi, his heart was only for Kensi, even back then. Talia tried to dig her hooks in Deeks and ended up with a head butt from Kensi. Kensi wasn't about to let anyone poach her boyfriend as Talia said, even if he wasn't really hers yet back then.

"Me-ow! Partnered, partnered up by the way, Remember. There was no hooking up with Talia."

Kensi punched Deeks in the arm. "Again with the abuse!" He shrieked.

"If your not careful, there's not going to be any hooking up with me either."

"I thought we buried that green eyed monster," he snickered.

"Keep it up!"

"Baby, you know I only have eyes for you. I always have and always will."

"You can't dig yourself out of this hole by buttering me up."

"Can I by doing this," he started kissing the sweet spot on her neck and moved his way up to nibble her ear.

"We really need to get back to work." Kensi tried to disengage her fiancé who was working himself up.

"Baby, I cant go back to work yet, I can only think about working out with you."

"I think we can find a way to do that!" Kensi winked. "Let's go." He followed after her anxiously.

"Where we going? Baby, you never want to fool around at work."

"You said work out, Deeks, let's work out." She said leading him to the gym.

"You vixen," his face fell. "Fine, but when we get home tonight..."

"Only if you win," she threw a basketball at him.

"You're evil, you know that," he gave her a devilish grin. "You're On!"


	23. Chapter 23

A/N. I do not own NCIS LA or any of the characters. I am super excited for tonight's new season. I hope you enjoyed my hopes and speculations. Thank you again for all the favs and review!

Joelle gave Callen intel about two men who were seemingly the lead of the Patton project.

"If we can cause the top to crumble, we should be able to stop any further attacks on foreign soil by our own rouge military," Sabatino explained.

"Let's just hope Joelle is being honest. She hasn't been very forthcoming previously." Callen reminded.

"She really did a number on you didn't she?" Sabatino inquired.

"We let our guard down, that won't happen again."

"It's hard when feelings get involved." Sabatino responded receiving a glare from Callen.

"Let me repeat myself, that won't happen again."

Sam entered the boat shed. "Nell and Beale are working on the names Joelle gave us. Have you heard anything about Mosley? She's been in Washington for a long time."

"There are a lot of questions to be answered Agent Hannah, and until Washington is satisfied, I'm sure she will be out of reach." Hetty entered. "Back to work gentlemen."

Back to work they went. They were able to apprehend the two men. Interrogating them and finally arresting them for treason, the Patton project began to crumble. However, the leaders warned, "there will always be a new incoming group to replace us."

"For now, we cut the head of the snake off," Hetty surmised, "until it grows back, we have other cases that need tending too."

"Well, I guess your free to live your life now. Time to explain everything to your husband and son." Callen told Joelle.

"Thank you, Callen. That's my first mission away from this life. I do really appreciate it."

"Just stay out of trouble. And really away from NCIS."

"Noted. I'm sorry again for all the trouble we caused, I caused. Please tell the others the same. Had I known sooner, I would have contacted you."

"Bye Joelle." He chose to ignore her apologies. Her rouge group put his team through hell as well as his own heart. He was done.

Joelle left as Anna watched. She could tell Callen was hurting. "Are you ok?"

"I'm great, wanna grab some beers?"

"You're on, she replied.

"I'll see if the rest want to join."

—

"How's your place coming along, Deeks?" Callen asked.

"It's comin," he nodded.

"We at least have lights now," Kensi laughed.

"And working refrigeration," he added.

"Well, we cant wait to see it and hang out there. What's better than free beer," Sam slapped Deeks' back. "As long as it's drinkable." He laughed.

"That earns a Touché," Deeks responded. "But getting free beer, you're gonna have to go through Kensalina."

Kensi gave Sam an eye, "occasionally, maybe," she laughed.

The team enjoyed their time out. The past months, hell years if they were being honest, had taken a toll on everyone. The holes in their souls began to mend that night.

Kensi pulled Callen aside, "you and Anna?"

"We're gonna see where it goes. You know better than anyone this job doesn't make a personal life easy."

"I think Deeks and I have managed to survive."

"I'm not saying that Kens. But you know what I mean. He's ready to have the family lifestyle and It's been a soft spot for you two. You broke up over it for awhile. If you two are or were having trouble, I can't imagine what that would mean for the rest of us."

Kensi shook her head in agreement. "But we found a way to compromise. Don't you think you and Anna can? I want to see you happy, you deserve it as much as Deeks and I do."

"I appreciate that Kensi. And for the record, I couldn't be happier for you guys. The team won't be the same when you decide it's really time to leave. And you do need to decide sooner rather than later when that time is. It's gonna take me some time to find someone as skilled as you and as annoying as Deeks," Callen smiles. " Anna and I,.. are however, coming to the wedding together."

"Good to know, on all parts," she winked as they rejoined the team.

"Are you guys all set for the wedding? I can't believe it's only three months away." Nell excitedly inquired.

"I think so," Kensi felt accomplished. "Hetty helped out, secretly of course, with the venue and getting the date we finally picked." She grabbed Deeks' hand.

"I've got big plans for your bachelorette party!" Nell beamed. Kensi had asked Nell to be her maid of honor after her and Deeks worked out their issues and the wedding was back on, with a date. Nell was always the other girl in the crew, and had become her confidant of late. She was thankful to Nell for many things, understanding and support were the biggest.

"As long as there are no naked men involved," Deeks eyed the smaller meerkat. "I'm the only Naked man my ladybird gets to Admire."

"TMI Deeks, TMI," Sam squirmed at the image in his head.

"And no mechanical bulls," Kensi reminded causing the table to break out in laughter.

"This feels right," Sam toasted.

"To the future," Deeks raised his glass.

"To the future," they all chimed in toasting their bottles.

"What about my bachelor party," Deeks whined.

"Who's your best man Deeks," Kensi elbowed him.

"Eh," Deeks shrugged running his hands through his locks as the group laughed enjoying the rest of their evening.

—

"So Beale? Got any official date for New Year's Eve?" Nell asked.

"Yes, I actually do."

Nell became silent with shock.

"I was hoping you would be my date to Kensi and Deeks' wedding."

Nell smiled, "I was too."

—-

"Are you nervous, baby? Three months you'll be my wife."

"Ready," she sighed. "It's been a long wait."

"Well, we don't do things by the book, that's for sure."

"Everyone seems to be happy for us. I know Callen's worries about when we leave. Maybe He and Anna can find a way to be happy together. She's good for him."

"It be good for me if you could mimic her sexy accent."

That comment earned Deeks a punch in the chest.

"That was well deserved," he laughed.

"I hope Sam can find happiness again down the road."

"I don't know baby, I don't think I could. One great love in my lifetime is all I need."

Kensi looked down sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"I understand why you have been so adamant about leaving this job."

"I can't imagine my life with anyone but you Kensi. You're all I've ever needed and wanted. That day you walked into the gym, I was hooked. I'd never seen anyone so beautiful and confident. I of course knew you were a big fat liar."

"Um undercover!" She corrected.

"Details. In all seriousness, I know it took us an eternity, mostly because of the crossroads we've been at recently. You never wanted to choose, but what you didn't realize is we don't necessarily have to choose, we just have to adjust, adapt to our surroundings as they change. I think together, we figured a way to do that."

"We did," she nodded.

Deeks confinued, "back to that dating someone else after I die, I don't think you will be able to,"

"And why is that?"

"don't forget you promised you'd have me cryogenically frozen and display me in your living room. I'm pretty sure that would scare away any potential suitors."

"You really are an idiot."

"I just know how to make my baby smile."

"I guess you do. I love you."

"I love you," he took her hand and kissed it.

—

The days moved by. The air got cooler, even in California. Cases came and went. Mosely was put on administrative leave pending the outcome of Washington's full investigation that would take a better part of a year. Director Vance was in and out of LA. Hetty was fully in charge of running her team for the indefinite future, until the investigation was complete or a suitable replacement was found. The bar was moving along and Deeks was becoming more anxious as the wedding neared. Kensi was in full bride mode, but weary of the future that followed. She hoped her heart could keep her promises. She thought after the wedding, she might approach director Vance about Filling in temporarily as the EAD. She could get pregnant and work during that time. She wasn't ready to share those thoughts with anyone yet. Anna and Callen began seeing more of each other. Nell and Beale were Nell and Beale. Sam even reaches out and invited NCIS Agent DeChamps to the wedding. It was a small step in him moving forward, never replacing his wife, but living his life. The team was able to find some piece for the time being, as Deeks commented time ago, "waiting for the other shoe to drop."


End file.
